


Confessions of a Baby Vampire

by FangBanger



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/FangBanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boarding House is feeling a little full these days, forcing Damon to dip into his endless well of creativity to see that Elena's dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Game is Afoot

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Confessions of a Baby Vampire
> 
> Part: One of ?
> 
> Author: Roguie/SunSpecOps
> 
> Fandom: The Vampire Diaries
> 
> Pairing: Damon/ Elena
> 
> Rating: M – harsh language, explicit sexual situations (solo and pair), and a little bit of creativity to spice it all up – iow: blood play, because damn it, these are vampires! Not safe for work or kiddies.
> 
> Spoilers: Up to and including Graduation.
> 
> Summary: The Boarding House is feeling a little full these days, forcing Damon to dip into his endless well of creativity to see that Elena's dreams come true. Spans the summer post Graduation.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries quite obviously don't belong to me, I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.
> 
> A/N: This particular story will be my Damon/Elena smut sandbox for the twenty weeks between now and the premiere, and as such, each chapter from here forward will be at its highest rating. Please remember, reviews are gold, and I'm just a poor girl, please don't forget to donate. I'm not shy, please don't be shy around me. :)

~~~VV~~~

It wasn't that he hadn't tried to be patient, he honestly had. Weeks had spanned between the morning she'd met him in his bed, her wicked lips proving exactly how innocent sinful could appear, and the night she'd finally whispered I love you into his desperate kiss, free of everything holding them back. Those weeks had been filled with the most desperate longing, for a while on his part alone as he'd watched her come undone from herself. When they'd finally met in that desperate embrace in front of the fire on graduation night, he thought, this was it, nothing could stop them now. Instead, Ric was still there, skulking around his liquor and Stefan was caught red handed trying to sneak away with Lexi, not to mention Elena's desperation to say goodbye to Jeremy. Then Katherine got involved, Ric, Stefan, Lexi and Bonnie all disappeared, and when the smoke cleared and the dust settled, Jeremy Gilbert remained solid.

He'd understood the first night, when she'd dragged herself home, showering off the blood from her battle with Katherine only to come downstairs and find Jeremy at their doorstep with nowhere else to go. The Gilbert's had spent hours together in front of the fire, sparing each other nothing as they went over their time apart, relearning how to be together in a world where now neither specifically fit. Damon had gone to bed alone, late in the night, his body humming with energy all concentrated on Elena, but he wouldn't come between her and her brother, not on that night.

The next morning he prepared Jeremy a comfortable room in Stefan's end of the house, far away from where human ears could hear and be traumatized by what two young and in love vampires could get up to any hour of the day. It was a genius idea, really, Elena turned those beautiful chocolate brown eyes on him, filled with gratitude, love and promise; Jeremy grunted his appreciation as he tossed himself down on the ridiculously soft king size mattress, not even bothering to check out the four piece ensuite or the Juliette balcony before closing his eyes against the morning sun. It was win win with the Gilberts, and as for Damon? Honestly, he wasn't having the 'we can't, what if my brother can hear' conversation when he was a tongue and two kisses past the point of being able to stop without seriously injuring himself. Dealing with one overly sensitive baby brother was enough for a lifetime; this time he was taking no chances.

That had been three very long days ago.

They'd turned to each other a half hour after Jeremy had finally fallen asleep, wicked little smiles curving their lips, Elena's "I'm still pissed with you, Damon," swallowed easily by his kiss, his hand sliding up the sensitive skin covering her ribs, helpless to stop the dark veins from skittering across his eyes as his fangs lengthened and sharpened against her flesh. It had been too fucking long since he'd been free to touch her, sweet tendrils of her scent surrounding him, mesmerizing him as he breathed her in, letting himself drown in the sensation of her settled into his lap, heated moisture rocking against aching steel, while her greedy little mouth devoured every inch of his skin she could reach. His agonized groan spoke volumes when she lost control of her own nature, one sharp little fang catching the soft flesh of his shoulder, drawing blood, rolling his eyes back into his head as he was helpless to stop the hard thrust of his hips upwards, never cursing the rub of fabric over muscle more than in that very second.

The sound of the front door swinging open, slamming back against the wall with a sharp crack, startled them apart. They held each other's gaze for a single beat of their racing hearts before Damon sped to the door and Elena to the top of the stairs, both in full vampire mode, her only thought for her brother's safety. The small body stumbling through the door, falling to its knees, its heartbeat familiar and unmistakeable did nothing to soothe Elena's inner predator.

It took them the entire day to find some place to stash the newest addition to the human race once Damon convinced Elena that the cells beneath their feet were unsuitable for the five hundred year old female currently trembling at their feet. She was weak with humanity, starved for nutrition, and shamed by her need for assistance, but in the end, Katherine Pierce would not be staying at the boarding house. Humanity had apparently caught up with Rebekah Mikaelson as well, and her empty home was offered to the elder doppelganger while the original sister travelled the world. A more permanent option could be found in the autumn, but for now, out of sight out of mind was the option Damon liked the most.

By the time he'd gotten back from getting Katherine settled into the mansion, Jeremy had awakened, and Elena's attention was once again lost to her brother. Damon tried not to react negatively, not even when he walked into his kitchen to find the disaster they'd left from cooking themselves dinner. His teeth ground together silently while he worked to clean up the mess, leaving nothing but perfection in his wake before returning to his drink cart and pouring himself the largest shot of whiskey he'd taken since the night he'd learned of the sire bond. When he finally went to bed that night, he lay down facing his door, what was left of his anger melting away as he listened to the Gilbert's talk, the pure joy in Elena's voice enough to lull him into a deep sleep that he was damned sure he didn't deserve.

The next day, what Damon had come to term the "Jeremy situation" started to become apparent. Damon found him perched on the counter in the kitchen sometime around noon, carrying on a conversation with the wall. Yeah, Damon was glad that Ric was back in one form or another, thrilled that they had a chance to all be together, but the last thing he needed on Elena's mind when he had her bent over the stairway railing, desperately seeking a painstakingly well-deserved release, was whether or not Ric was on the sofa three feet away, or if Jeremy was about to walk through the door and catch them.

The worst part about the 'Jeremy situation', however? Damon highly suspected that his good buddy Ric was secretly training little Gilbert to become a professional fucking cock blocker. Every single moment he and Elena finally found themselves alone, every time they let themselves get a little carried away, baby brother managed to find himself right in the middle of it with what amounted to be a pointed message directly from Casper the drunken poltergeist, specifically designed to ruin the mood and give the kid a laugh that Damon was starting to honestly despise. With each passing comment, Damon's will to keep Jeremy alive faded just a little more, and if it wasn't for Elena's hand on his arm, the kid would probably have found himself with a broken neck the second time he'd forced his sister into leaving the increasingly desperate vampire high and dry.

"Seriously, dude, we EAT at that table!" cost Damon a thousand dollar vase that shattered against the wall two feet to the left of Jeremy's head.

"I've seen the size of your room, Damon, don't you think you've got enough wall space in there to maybe lay off defiling the very public hallway?" cost Damon a priceless painting as it landed on the bannister post, tearing through the canvas irreparably.

Tonight, however, was the last straw. Desperate for contact, when he'd caught Elena leaning into the fireplace, arranging newspaper and kindling, a dozen soft candles lit throughout the room, he'd blinked to her side in record time, his ungentle fingers immediately finding the curve of her hips, pulling her back against the aching hardness stretching out the front of his jeans.

She slipped from his grip and spun in his arms in seconds, the force of her actions knocking a candle into the waiting kindling, the newspaper and dry wood immediately setting to flame, filling the room with a warm glow. She met his kiss with eager lips and tongue, groaning into his crushing hold on her body, her own nails digging into his biceps, drawing small half-moons of blood. They were on their knees on the soft rug beneath them before either had taken a breath, her shirt suddenly a rag in his fingertips a half second before she found herself on her back, his lips and teeth grazing her instantly pebbled nipples, teasing her without mercy as she writhed beneath him, a slave to wicked sensation.

Only when her fingers slid to the front of his jeans, cupping him, glorying in the feel of him hardening painfully further against the zipper keeping him contained, only when his eyes closed tightly while she deftly freed his button and began her torturously slow path downwards with warm fingers and cold metal, only when Damon finally believed there may indeed be a God because he was about to step into a Heaven that had too long been closed to him, only then did Jeremy's presence in the doorway become a bucket of ice water poured down Damon's overheated flesh.

"Candles? Seriously? Don't you guys think burning one house to the ground is enough this year?"

And Damon saw red.

Jeremy's gaze flicked to a chair in the corner for a quick second before he laughed outright and took off for the door. Caught up in his half lowered pants and Elena's stern but concerned gaze holding him in place, Damon let the kid make his escape into the night. Instead of chasing him, the vampire strode purposely towards the chair Jeremy had glanced to and towered over it menacingly, having known Alaric long enough to glare exactly at the spot his eyes would have been.

"You think you're being funny, brother?" Damon cocked his head to the side, an evil grin curling his lips. "You think you're getting under my skin? I'll let you in on a little secret. We kept the lease on your loft, Ric, and everything in it. So you keep playing your little games with Whoopie Junior, and maybe that will keep your mind off what I may be doing in your bed… on your table… on your kitchen fucking counter." His grin widened, his devilish blue eyes sparkling in the light of a dozen tiny flames. "Or tag along if your imagination just won't do it for you."

"Damon!"

He turned his head at Elena's horrified gasp, a rush of blood staining her cheeks pink even while he soothed her with a calm look and offered her a saucy wink.

"Loosen up, Elena. I haven't even mentioned the fun we could be having with his precious weapons collection." He winked one more time before turning back to glare at the nothingness. "Give a buddy a break, Ric, before I accidentally break your new toy." He flicked his gaze to where Jeremy had been standing a minute before. "You know us big, bad vampires. We'll do just about anything for a little entertainment."

With that, he spun on his heel, storming out of the room and into his own, reaching for his cell phone, finding his list of most trusted contractors, and beginning to dial. This, whatever it was with the four of them in one house, needed to come to an end. Quickly. Luckily, Damon had more than enough money to get whatever he wanted accomplished in a minimum amount of time.

After all, he was fairly sure that Jeremy's life quite literally hung in the balance.

~~~VV~~~

On some level, Damon figured he should have told Elena his intentions with the ruin that had been home to her through her entire life. Four hundred dollar shoes were not meant to be treading through charred wood and ash, nor were his Armani pants meant to be ruined by the pull of loose nails and warped metal as he carefully climbed to the reinforced remains of the second level.

The fire crew had done a decent job. They'd responded fast enough that Elena's room was mostly recognizable. No furniture could be saved, destroyed by smoke, heat and water, but some tiny little items remained somewhat untouched.

He sifted silently through the remains, slowly gathering mostly intact pictures, some notebooks and little items that had been present in her desk and dresser, tucking each little treasure gently into the duffel bag he'd brought with him for this single purpose. He crossed the room carefully, avoiding the weakest areas on the floor by staying mostly on the stronger crossbeams that had been exposed by the heat below. For old time's sake, he stood by the remains of the big bay window that had served as his secret access to Elena in the times before she'd been free to love him the way he'd always loved her. If he could allow himself a moment to be truly sentimental, he was sure he'd find tears in his eyes when it sank home that there would be no more evenings watching the moon rise and set to the gentle rhythm of her heartbeat from this particular window seat. They'd never be able to revisit the spot he'd told her that he loved her for the very first time. Their first real kiss was on the porch that would be torn down and removed tomorrow. The bed he'd spent hours upon, convincing himself that just lying next to her would be enough to keep him sated, would be dragged to a dump and would never smell of her again. Every momentous moment she'd had in her life before the Salvatores, everything that made her into the woman who set fire to his long dead heart had happened here, had been reflected upon here, where she'd been most safe. After tomorrow, nothing she'd always known would remain.

Rage flickered behind his eyes for a brief moment, at himself, at Silas, at Katherine, even at Jeremy, just for having the gall to go and die, but just like that it was gone again. He forced a slow breath through his lips and marvelled at the simple fact that they'd been given a reset. The horrors of the last few months could be swept under a rug and forgotten. They were all alive, the big bad was deadish, little Gilbert was home safe and sound, and he'd gotten the girl. The beautiful, exotic, immortal girl that was slowly healing every blister and hole in his soul, carving herself so deeply into his heart that she'd become the very breath in his lungs, the very blood in his veins. Without her, he was sure he'd desiccate immediately, copying Ric and falling dead to the ground if life ever fled from her form. It terrified him how intricately she'd become woven into him, the thread to his fabric, the color to his hue, the reason he'd lived one hundred seventy years in misery only to feel more alive now than when he'd been human. He knew without a single moment of doubt that Elena Gilbert had been born for him as surely as he had been for her, and every rotten, aching minute they'd spent separate from each other had been written before they met, a tragedy to bring them together, a song to force them to dance, a poem to encompass their immortality because no sixty some years could ever be enough to burn through the passion between them. Apart, they'd earned their immortality through suffering events that no human should have to bear. Together, they would relish what they'd earned. She was his reward; he wasn't going to squander a moment of however many millennia they would be allowed.

He shook himself free of his reverie, allowing his gaze to drop to the ruined window seat one final time, frowning softly as he noticed for the first time that the seat was hollow. He easily removed the ruined cushions from the frame and gazed into the secret compartment, filled with stacks of journals, completely unharmed by the storm that had descended upon the house. Some of the journals were years old, filled with a childish scrawl that became more and more defined as time passed. With reverence, he placed every one of them into the bag, a piece of her childhood that had survived, memories that she no longer had to carry only inside and he rejoiced silently in his find. The last journal he pulled from its home had been stuffed hastily inside, slid down behind the others on the side, tucked away from prying eyes.

Curiosity had him open the book, immediately recognizing the date on the first page as the day Elena had spent in transition, the first words probably written before she and Stefan had been taken away to face the unpredictable horrors of that day. He scanned through the pages briefly, not really reading, only noticing that each and every page was filled with her perfect penmanship, each change in ink noted by a new date at the top of a fresh page. His fingers trembled visibly as he realized what he held in his hands: every single thought and feeling with which Elena had struggled since the moment she'd tasted human blood and forever took on an entirely new meaning.

He groaned softly, soot covered fingers running through black hair, as he struggled with his need to know what she'd thought during moments that eviscerated him with his need for her. Had she been there with him, suffering as he'd suffered, as they'd struggled to make the right decisions for his own little brother, so easily lost to the darkness?

The only thing that kept him from sitting down on the ruined carpet and reading the little book from start to finish was the thought of what the moulding fabric beneath his feet would do to his pants, not to mention the possibility of a painful, if temporary, death should the floor finally give way and send him crashing into the cement basement. In the end, he snapped the book closed with determination and slipped it into the bag with the rest of his recovered treasures from Elena's human life. He zipped the bag closed tightly and slipped it over his shoulder, easily carrying the weight as he turned to take one last look around the room.

When his eyes lingered one final time on Elena's bed, he caught sight of a small bit of brown fabric peeking out from under the stained and sodden pillows. His heart stuttered slowly and for a brief moment he dared to hope that he could save one last thing from the wreckage. He moved slowly towards the bed, pulling back the layers of moulding bedding to uncover the greatest treasure for which he could have asked. Fur stained black with soot. Brown glass eyes turned white by heat. The innocent scent of Elena drowned out by the stink of rot, smoke and mould, but it was her bear none the less.

Finding all that he came for, Damon tucked the decimated bear under his arm and left the ruins of the Gilbert house for the final time. Tomorrow there would be nothing left but foundation. He tucked the bag into the backseat of his Camaro, but hid the teddy bear in the trunk. When she needed it most, he'd see that it found her, but until then, until he could have it repaired and restored, it would be his very well kept secret.

The boarding house was quiet when he arrived. Elena was spending the afternoon with Caroline, and he really didn't care where little Gilbert had gotten off to. It was enough that he was able to climb the stairs to his bedroom without interruption, laying the bag of goodies next to Elena's side of the bed.

He kicked off his ruined shoes, letting them land in the corner where he could assess the damage another day. His nose wrinkled as he caught scent of himself, his skin, hair and clothing reeking of barbequed homestead and he stormed into his bathroom, turning the shower on as he began peeling his clothing from his skin.

He crossed back into his bedroom stark naked, reaching into a drawer to pull out a fresh pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, turning back and tripping over the bag he'd just placed on the floor minutes before. He cursed under his breath as he drove his elbow into the corner of his dresser, wincing and shaking out the offended limb until the small bit of pain faded. He fiddled with his clothing momentarily before tossing it onto his bed, reaching down to open the bag and pulling out the last journal, his fingers hesitating as they brushed over the soft leather cover.

He cursed again, closing it quickly, climbing to his feet and heading back into the bathroom, dropping the book onto his counter, purposely turning his back to the tempting little find. He made it clear across the bathroom floor, inches from crawling into the hot, steaming water and ridding himself of the rancid stench of smoke before turning on his heel and grabbing the book back.

Two minutes. He'd read for two minutes and then it was shower time. He just couldn't help himself; all the questions, all the words, all the fucking feelings she'd processed while she was flying high on the intoxication of fresh immortality. He knew the kind of vampire she could be, he knew how much fun they could be if he could just get her to let loose and enjoy, and something told him that the key to unlocking that side of her, the Damon side of her, was in this little book hidden so hastily amongst the innocence of her childhood. When was the last time she'd written in it? The night she'd broken up with Stefan? The night he'd sent her home from the cabin? The night they'd brought home Jeremy's body and everything she could have been was irrevocably altered? God, he needed to know more than he needed his next breath, and there was no way he could stop himself from opening to a random entry. Her exquisite penmanship etched across his brain as if she were writing the words directly upon him, her voice filling his mind as he slowly began to read thoughts no one but she'd ever known.

His heart pounded heavily, his breathing coming in gasps, and as he looked down to what was written on that page, a soft groan slipped past his lips.

"Elena, fuck," he whispered to himself, unable to stop the sudden rise of his aching cock as each word filtered past his disbelief.

October 31st

It's happening, exactly like I thought it would. I never wanted to hurt anyone, but now? Now I don't have a choice. Damon's with me, always with me, making sure I don't go too far, but how can I live with myself after tonight?

Taking blood should be nothing more than necessary. I need it to survive, they have it to spare. I knew I could stop myself with Damon's hand on my neck; he'd never let me lose myself in a kill, but I wanted more. God, I wanted more, and he let me have it. No one who knows me would have recognized the animal I became; kids my age became nothing more than a source of food and I loved it. I don't know how many I fed off of, but it was a lot. Boys, girls, they were all just necks filled with blood, and I wanted to tear through them all.

But he was there, nearby, the same instincts on overdrive, feeding my own needs. It was terrible. God, it was beautiful. Blood on both our faces, fangs down, and we were so alive!

I screwed it all up, though. He was with me, I was with him, skin on skin, bodies moving together to this thrumming beat that I don't think I can name, but it felt so good. His hands were all over me, pulling me to him, letting me lick the blood from his face, losing himself in the pleasure.

It was too much. Way too much. Blood and music and sex all rolled into this one overwhelming feeling, pooled like lava between my legs, threatening to consume everything that made up me. The worst part was how badly I wanted it to. I could feel how hard he was, every single time I brushed up against him. I could see how determinedly he fought to keep the monster in check, but how easy it was to make his eyes darken with a single shift of my hips. He had his fangs down and I wanted them inside me so badly that it hurt. Even as I was laughing, holding his achingly open gaze, licking my fingers clean of his meal, I wanted to be inside him just as desperately.

If Bonnie hadn't been there, it would have happened. There's no doubt in my mind. I couldn't have stopped myself and knowing how much he loves me, I don't think he could have either. This is bad. Like, really bad. I'd have completely obliterated my relationship with Stefan for one night of blood and sex with Damon.

Who am I?

Am I 'that girl'? Am I the Katherine of today? The one that uses one and loves the other? Do I love them both? Or is Damon right and all that's happening here is that I'm lying to myself?

Because if I'm being at all honest with anyone? I wish Bonnie had stayed home. I'd do just about anything to get that feeling back, and I'm pretty sure it has less to do with the blood than having my own personal saviour (demon?) at my fingertips, for once happy, and unafraid to show me who he is inside. 

How do I fix this?

How do I tell Damon that I love the monster, when I've done nothing but deny that side of every vampire I know?

How do I tell Stefan that he's not enough anymore, because he can't ever be what I need and still maintain any semblance of control?

How do I go back, when all I want to do is run to the boarding house, sneak up the stairs, slip into his bedroom and ensure that Damon doesn't spend a second more taking care of himself? He dropped me off two hours ago, and every single atom of my body is still focussed on him. I don't know how much longer I can fight it, not now, how could I ever? It's going to happen, God, I can still taste him. And I want more.

~E

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He knew she'd been drawn to him, but to know now that any move forward on his part would have shattered her defenses? He groaned quietly, rereading how badly she'd wanted him to drink from her, how desperately she'd wanted to tear into him, and the longing threatened to rip him apart from the inside out.

His dick stood rock hard and at attention as he closed his eyes, bringing to mind the memory of that night as clearly as if he were there again. The entire experience had been overwhelming, watching her feed, watching her become the physical embodiment of everything he'd dreamed her to be. Christ, how he'd ached for her that night, he was right there with her, letting her grind against him, pulse around him, lick his fucking meal from his face and forcing him to swallow his need to share hers directly from her vein.

He slammed the tiny book closed and stepped into his now too hot shower, closing his eyes against the powerful flow of water, pressing one hand to the tile and leaning heavily against it as his other strayed south, his long fingers circling his throbbing erection, squeezing firmly as his potent memory brought back the sweetest sensations of that night. Her scent, her taste, the feel of her under his fingertips, his own flesh under hers; the creature inside him had struggled that night, showing its face through skittering veins and elongated teeth destined for the vein of his mate.

Damon groaned loudly, his head tipping forward to rest against the cool ceramic as he pulsed and swelled impossibly larger in his own fist. Fuck, he needed her, the night of the rave, tonight, it didn't matter, he needed her.

He closed his fist tighter around his swollen flesh, an indescribable sound leaping from his lips as the head grew larger, his skin stretching and pulling taught under his practiced touch, his fingers replaced by the memory of hers, soft skin, gentle touch, dark veins flickering as her lips would meet his. He could almost feel the whisper of her breath across his cheek as she would kiss a burning path to his ear, cocking her head to the side to provide full access to her throat as she'd whisper the three most damning words in his ear.

"Bite me, Damon,"

"Jesus, fuck!" The words slipped from his lips in a strangled cry as the image practically burned itself into his brain.

He could see himself lowering his lips to her throat, he knew exactly how she'd smell, exactly how she'd taste when his fangs separated her tender flesh, slipping inside her, freeing her blood to flow into his mouth. He could almost hear her panting gasps for air, that sweet little cry that would fill his hearing as he punctured her, the press of her palm to the nape of his neck, holding him to her as he drew the very life from her veins. His hips lurched into his hand without control, his own whimpers filling the heated air in the shower while he took the fantasy one step further, so lost in the taste of her blood that he hardly noticed when her own lips found his throat, found the throbbing, pulsing vein that offered salvation to her parched tongue. When he came, it was to the sensation of her sharp as fuck, tiny little fangs slipping into his body, her hot lips pressed to his skin, his blood freely given and greedily taken by the one person on earth who had the power to bring him to his knees. She could carve his heart from his chest and he'd offer it willingly and without remorse so long as she did it with his cock buried inside her, and her fangs ripping him apart.

He groaned quietly, carefully stroking the last trembles of sensation from his over sensitive dick, the seed he'd spilled into his hand slickening the process until the heated water washed the evidence of his passion quietly away. He stood under the water for long minutes, washing away the remains of the Gilbert house from his flesh, washing the desperate thoughts of Elena from his mind. It didn't matter what he'd missed then, so much has happened since; he got the girl, she was with him, they'd have eternity to bring to life each and every fantasy she'd ever had, and he'd spend the rest of his undead existence making sure they did.

His head snapped up quickly as he heard the tell-tale creak of the front door swinging open, and the arrival of one soft, slow heartbeat in the house. He leapt from the shower, wrapping a towel carelessly around his hips, grabbing the journal that suddenly filled him with a sense of trembling guilt and blurring across the room to hide it deep in the drawer of his end table. Before shutting the drawer, however, a random thought crossed his mind; his lips pursed and his eyes narrowed before a wicked smile gave life to the devilish idea that immediately had his recently sated cock jumping behind the inadequate cover of terry cloth.

Sure, they had eternity to bring all of Elena's fantasies to life. God knows, it could take that long just to make sure they achieved each and every one to perfection. Then again, why wait for eternity? He had a handful of her fantasies at his fingertips right now, and he was more than willing to give them all a college try.

His smile gave way to an unadulterated grin that dripped sex and promise before he turned to the door, his voice dropping into the half growl half whisper that never failed to immediately bring Elena's body to aching attention.

"Elena? How do you feel about going out tonight?"

~~~TBC~~~~


	2. Confessions of a Baby Vampire: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determined to fulfil all of Elena's fantasies, Damon embarks on the first two stops of their journey, an innocent Elena in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Confessions of a Baby Vampire
> 
> Part: Two of ?
> 
> Author: Roguie/SunSpecOps
> 
> Fandom: The Vampire Diaries
> 
> Pairing: Damon/ Elena
> 
> Rating: M – harsh language, explicit sexual situations (solo and pair), and a little bit of creativity to spice it all up – iow: blood play, because damn it, these are vampires! Not safe for work or kiddies.
> 
> Spoilers: Up to and including Graduation.
> 
> Summary: The Boarding House is feeling a little full these days, forcing Damon to dip into his endless well of creativity to see that Elena's dreams come true. Spans the summer post Graduation.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries quite obviously don't belong to me, I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.
> 
> A/N: This particular story will be my Damon/Elena smut sandbox for the twenty weeks between now and the premiere, and as such, each chapter from here forward will be at its highest rating. Please remember, reviews are gold, and I'm just a poor girl, please don't forget to donate. I'm not shy, please don't be shy around me. :)

~~~VV~~~

It was strange, the feeling that washed over him as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Elena to descend. He'd seen her in all stages of dress: little boy shorts and a tank top for sleep, corset and flowing skirts for Mystic Falls' endless visits to the past, full formal wear for the rare occasion it was requested of her, jeans and a t-shirt to waste away a day reading, writing, existing. He'd seen her in layers so thick he was hard pressed to find the curves of a woman within. He'd seen her in fabric so sheer he'd been in danger of throwing her over his shoulder and finding the nearest dark corner to claim her over and over until no one could question to whom she belonged. Still, he'd never actually waited for her. Not like tonight. Not when every moment she spent preparing herself would be for him.

It awed him, the power she had over him, the way his heart stuttered with sudden nerves, how his unnecessary breath hung in his lungs as he heard the bedroom door swing slowly open, the flush of sudden life to his cheeks and sharp dance to his eyes as her long legs came into view, capturing his complete attention.

His mouth turned dry before his eyes raised any further than the black boots that so gracefully wrapped around her ankles, long leather straps crossing her calves and thighs in a diamond pattern, tapering off just above the hem of her skirt. The brush of her legs as she moved to the top step brought his eyes to a screaming halt on the five inch heel she gracefully lowered to the antique wood, ensuring that the beauty of her dark skin and toned legs stood out against the muted lighting of the hall.

He was fairly sure a good percentage of his active brain cells died in that moment, in that single second of suspended time where each and every drop of blood in his body pooled in the front of his carefully tailored black slacks. His time in the shower two hours earlier did nothing to save him from his body's immediate reaction to the sight of her before him. It wasn't that her skirt was tight, far from it; the deep royal fabric flowed around her thighs with an indescribable elegance that slackened his jaw and fried his higher reasoning. It wasn't that her button up, short sleeved blouse was sheer; in fact the black silk hid her flesh completely from his starving gaze. It was the pure and simple reason that she'd done all this for him, right down to the light make up that dusted her flawless skin, and as she stepped into the light, he realized that the red highlights in her hair had been died blue to match her skirt, curls settling around her shoulders with an innocent grace that Katherine could never even hope to possess.

Words abandoned his lips as he watched her slowly descend the stairs, moving towards him easily, almost flowing as he reached out a single, trembling hand.

"Elena," he whispered reverently, the suave man once able to sweep a girl off her feet with a few words and a grin utterly lost to a most basic creature, drowning in an emotion so overwhelming that when he realized he'd forgotten to breathe, it had been so long that a human would have fallen to the ground in weakness.

"Hi," she whispered back, lacing her fingers with his, whimpering softly as skin slid against skin, every nerve in her body coming alive as sparks danced within the small space left between their forms.

Mentally dragging his tongue up off the floor, Damon swallowed heavily, pulling her against the hard planes of his body for a brief moment, inhaling her scent, closing his eyes in a momentary pause, gathering his will.

"If we stand here any longer, we'll never leave," he breathed into her hair, his voice harsh with sudden need.

"Don't even think about it. I'm starving!" She grinned against his chest, voice muffled by toned muscle.

"I'll show you starving," he growled softly, spinning her easily in his arms, pulling her roughly against him, her ass immediately moulding against the straining fabric of the front of his pants. Even as she gasped, he grinned, his lips curving wickedly against her ear, the whisper of his warm breath dragging a shuddering whimper from her very core. He adjusted his grip on her, splaying his fingers out over her stomach and grinning wider as her muscles trembled under his touch. With careful abandon he rotated his hips against her, pressing his painfully swollen cock against her delicate curves, the gentle motion as much a willing torture as a driving sensation, the action begging to be repeated harder, faster, and he was helpless to do anything except comply. The hand on her stomach slid upwards, cupping her breast beneath the soft layers of silk and lace hiding her flesh from his gaze; the hand holding her hips flush to his body slid downwards, cool fingertips sneaking beneath the hem of her skirt. Her head tipped backwards against his shoulder, her neck bared and vulnerable to sharp fangs that descended without warning, and only the rising volume of voices approaching the door to the boarding house pulled them apart.

"Fuck," Damon breathed in her ear, spinning them quickly so that her body hid the impressively straining bulge ruining the crisp, clean image he had painstakingly created for Elena's pleasure alone.

"Don't make me put you back in the ground, Zombie."

"Give it up, Lockwood; the only thing you could do to me is give me a bad case of fleas."

"Is this what it's going to be like all night with you two? Because believe me, I could do without the testosterone overload. God! Where's Bonnie when I need her? I can't believe I'm stuck hanging with you two for entertainment!"

Damon reached out and snatched Elena's clutch from the occasional table and steered her towards the door. "I do not want to get caught up in this. Camaro. Now." He pushed open the door, startling the trio on the porch. "Silence from the resurrected, please. Tyler, I'd say it's good to see you back, but I finally managed to get rid of the essence of wet poodle from the sofa. It took weeks. Stay on the floor, like a good dog, would you? Blondie! Over the big bad already? And here I thought you and Klaus had something "epic"!" He clicked his teeth in mock disappointment and sighed dramatically, before shrugging quickly. "Pleasantry. Pleasantry. Pleasantry. Say goodbye, Elena." He waved one of Elena's hands in their friends' direction as he hurried her down the driveway. "Be good boys and girls and try not to get any blood on the carpets while we're gone."

Too stunned to even laugh, Elena slid into the passenger seat bonelessly, finally lifting a hand to wave in Caroline's direction.

"What the actual hell, Elena?!" Caroline murmured softly, her quiet volume doing nothing to lessen the sharp tone of her words.

"Tell you tomorrow. Love you." Elena murmured back, equally as quiet.

Caroline grinned suddenly from ear to ear, bending forward to whisper something to Tyler that not even Elena's sharpened hearing could pick up. The hybrid's head snapped in their direction, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"When did that happen?" Elena heard him ask, helpless to control the soft blush that enhanced her already innocent features.

"Shh!" Caroline scolded, rolling her eyes towards Elena apologetically. "If I'm being ditched for sex tonight, there better be details tomorrow. And I mean detailed details, bitch. This may not be my favorite of your choices lately, but us dead girls have got to stick together."

Elena blushed harder as Damon slid into the driver's seat, his lips curved up devilishly, obviously listening to the entire exchange.

"Since Daddy Wolf saw fit to let his pup come back to town, Blondie, shouldn't you be focussed on creating your own details? Or is that what you're planning for tonight? Putting on a peep show for the recently undeceased?"

He waited until her outraged splutters formed a squawk that sounded suspiciously like "Asshole!" before turning over the engine on the Camaro and shifting into drive.

"Toodles!" he called mockingly, ignoring the heavier than normal imprint Elena's hand made against his arm as she slapped him solidly.

"Don't you think that she hates you enough already? This is not helping!"

"Elena," he grinned as they cruised down the driveway, out of sight and earshot of the boarding house. "If I was anything less than unpleasant to them, they'd think your presence in my life, for lack of a better word, has tamed me. I do not need those kinds of evil rumors getting around; I'd much rather Tyler Lockwood be the focus of any and all neutering jokes that may arise."

She outright laughed at the look of mock horror on his face, settling back into the seat, watching as the pretty Virginian scenery sped by.

"Would it be that awful?" She asked suddenly, never taking her eyes off the landscape surrounding them. "Being… tamed?"

He laughed sharply, reaching across with a steady hand to brush a curl from her face. "Beautiful girl, there is a huge difference between being tamed and settling down." A touch of fang flashed as he caressed her cheek with a gentle thumb, and smiled, eyes sparkling. "After tonight, you'll never question the difference again."

"Promise?" she questioned with a cheeky grin that brightened the dark abyss of her chocolate eyes.

"Baby, I goddamn swear."

~~~VV~~~

It was an utterly euphoric feeling to step into the restaurant with Elena on his arm. He didn't miss a single one of the heads turning to watch as she shifted her wrap off her shoulders and into her hands. He didn't miss a single rapid heartbeat as they all watched her move gracefully across the dining room to their relatively private booth by the window. He could hardly smother the self-satisfied grin that threatened to curve his lips as pair after pair of eyes devoured her glorious legs when she slid herself onto her seat, reaching across the table to entwine her fingers with his while they waited for their server to appear with their menus. At one point, not very long ago, he'd have lost his mind at the rise in testosterone in the room, all directed at his girl. He'd have growled and glared, eyes would have darkened and fang would have threatened to descend while she tugged on his arm pleadingly, begging him to calm down as she dragged him to the furthest point away from prying eyes. She'd have been embarrassed and the entire evening would have a damper on it as he struggled to maintain control in the face of his own insecurity. He'd have been miserable, just a few short weeks ago, sitting here with Elena while the entire male population of this hole in the wall town devoured her with open imagination. Tonight, however, his shoulders straightened with pride, his chin jutted out to supress his gloating grin, and his gaze travelled no further than the girl that was sat in front of him. She was beautiful. She was intense. She was dark and dangerous. An immortal killer. The entire population could line up to gawk at her for all he cared, now; he no longer doubted for a second that she was entirely his alone.

They had no need of the meals he ordered for them, but he'd insisted that they stop at the restaurant before moving on to the entertainment part of their evening. She'd glanced at him in confusion, but she couldn't hide the rush of blood to her cheeks or the excitement that danced in her eyes as what he'd described amounted to their very first real date. It was hard to believe that in the time they'd known each other, in the time they'd denied each other, stalked each other, devoured each other, that they'd never set foot out in public together officially. They'd never taken the one step that every other couple on the planet had indulged, the normalcy of sitting across a table from one another, the intimacy of quiet small talk in a room filled with heightened expectations. He'd never even realized his oversight; their relationship had developed with all the right steps at all the wrong times, and until he'd seen it in ink on paper, every single word of regret carved into his memory, never to be unseen, he'd never have known what was missing.

November 12,

I sat at the Grill today, piled into a booth with all my friends. They were talking and laughing, taking a break from the scheming and plotting that's become normal with us. I couldn't help but look around us, and for the first time I realized how many couples surrounded us. Little tables for two littered all over the dining room, their heads leaned in towards each other, quietly talking with each other. I could hear their hearts beating, hers would stutter erratically just before she blushed at something he said, his would pound steadily, pausing a fraction of a beat only when he was waiting for her to respond. I've never had that, not really. Not with Matt, because it was just a given we'd get together, so we did. There wasn't any need to go to a restaurant to flatter and flirt with each other; we'd known each other our entire lives and school dances kind of took over the need to set up a real date. With Stefan it was kind of stupid; we tried and it was okay, but dating just wasn't his thing and I was okay with that. It seemed important for a minute, and then it just wasn't anymore. Now that I'm not that blushing school girl he'd met only a year ago, it's seems even less important than it did back then. What would going out to dinner, getting all dressed up and sitting across from each other, honestly knowing both of us would probably rather eat the waitress than the overcooked pasta on our plates, really have to do with expanding our relationship? We are what we are, and I have to be okay with that.

Damon was at the bar tonight, watching me from across the room. He's missing Alaric badly; I can see it in the slump of his shoulders when he thinks I'm not looking. He looked so alone, so far away from us all gathered in our booth even though no more than thirty feet sat between his chair and mine. He caught me watching him and lifted his drink in my direction; I think he meant to be snarky, congratulating me on hanging out in a tiny space filled with humans, maybe pointing out Stefan's arm casually draped around my shoulders, but I didn't let him get the better of me. I nodded and smiled at him, glancing back at Caroline, pretending for the moment that I couldn't practically feel him in the room with us, but he watched me all night after that.

What would it feel like to be out with him instead of Stefan? Would it matter if we were in a group or if we were alone? Sometimes when he watches me like that I forget there are other people around us, and I'm pretty sure he knows every single time it happens. What would we talk about? We've never had to be just Damon and Elena without the world crumbling down around our ears. Would we have anything to discuss, or would it just be blood and death and preparing for the next time Stefan falls off the wagon? Or worse, would we be stuck sitting there in awkward silence, both of us wondering what the hell we were thinking, pretending to be normal?

Is it awful that I'd give just about anything for the chance to find out? Something as simple as a real, normal, everyday date could answer the lingering questions I can't seem to shake. Could we make simple work for us, or would we just implode? Would my heart survive being that close to him, that intimate with him? Or would we just burn in the moment?

What does it matter anyway? I made my stupid choice. It's not like Stefan's racing out to prepare a romantic evening for us any time soon anyway, so I'd never even be able to compare. We're not normal, no one will be taking me out on an honest to god date, and I just have to get used to the way things are now. 

I guess at least it's all comfortable. No danger of burning up these days.

~~E

His heart literally ached for the longing he'd read into her words. She'd been too young while with Matt to truly experience romance; even if he graded Matt on a learning curve, the busboy still came up a failure. High school football games, bonfires and sock hops. Kid's stuff.

Stefan had obviously screwed up royally. Maybe he got it right a time or two, something had to have kept Elena coming back for more, but judging by her own words, nothing he'd done was to the level of her teenaged dreams. How he'd had her for nearly two entire years and hadn't spent every moment of that time ensuring her absolute happiness was beyond Damon, but he had to remember to thank his baby brother the next time Stefan came to town. His fuck ups would be Damon's gain. Even if it killed him, Damon would ensure Elena was cared for emotionally, physically, sexually, any possible way she could require. He grinned softly, loving the way her eyes lit up as the server brought their dinner, watching as she took a moment to breath in the rich scent of the meal she'd ordered before delicately separating each food group to consume in priority.

Damon now firmly believed that the third time was truly their charm. Their third kiss finally made her question everything. The third time she'd gone over Wickery Bridge was the night she'd finally chosen him. The third big bad to chase after them had earned them a karmic reset. She was the third woman in his life for whom he'd truly cared; he was the third man in hers that she had truly loved. They were moving into their third year of knowing each other, and through that time they had each changed, evolved into creatures that honestly complimented the other in ways neither had thought possible. Together they were too much, exactly right, and absolutely not enough all at the same time, and it was utterly terrifying the future that spread out before them.

They talked quietly about nothing, sometimes commenting on the people sitting around them or walking past the window beside them, sometimes falling silent as they observed each other quietly. They felt no need to break the silences that fell between them, each so completely comfortable in the other's presence that words were hardly necessary. He teased her into trying one of the sinful sugary confections the restaurant offered for dessert; he ate his own words as she moaned achingly around the fork captured between her lips as the chocolate dripping cheesecake melted in her warm mouth.

She teased him mercilessly the moment she'd caught the darkening of his eyes as he eavesdropped on her pleasure, her little tongue darting out to ensure each blade of the fork was cleaned of the sweet treat before licking her lips wantonly while scooping up another bite. He swallowed thickly, borrowed blood rushing through his veins, leaving him lightheaded as he hardened immediately, his eyes quite literally glued to the cool silver utensil as it travelled back to her mouth, only to be greeted once more with damp lips and eager tongue. His tongue was helpless but to follow the path of hers, wetting his own lips in anticipation while she licked, chewed and slowly swallowed, every action pronounced, every fluttering breath a dare. A tiny bit of chocolate escaped her, falling from her fork to her wrist; her eyes grew wide when a deep growl emerged from his chest, rumbling past hard muscle to break free from his throat in time with the flash of his hand across the table. The desperate movement was filled with a smooth grace as he brought her wrist to his parched lips, his eyes flashing black, filled with a dare for her to stop him. When only her body responded to him, her eyes glazing over, her breath forgotten, her heart stuttering an uneven rhythm of fear and anticipation, his tongue slipped past his lips, fluttering gently against her wrist for a tiny suspended second during which he refused to abandon her gaze. Blue stared down brown, hard ice battled liquid warmth, but only when a whispered breath gently heated the chocolate on her skin and the blood in her veins was he able to claim victory. A soft, deep moan floated free of her lips and her eyes blinked closed the very second before he latched on to her over sensitized flesh, his tongue pressed hard against her, wet warmth cleaning away every miniscule iota of sweetness from her soft skin. When he could taste nothing but Elena beneath his tongue, he paused, his lips still hovering over her delicate wrist, waiting until the moment she opened her beautiful brown eyes and met his once again. Only then did he let the veins begin to skitter across his face, let blood replace blue, his fangs dropping just long enough to scrape across the skin he'd just consumed so tenderly. He grinned at her then, a wide, fang-filled promise of the night yet to come, and as she shuddered with a need so completely wild and wanton, he tucked the vampire firmly back inside.

"Finished?" He asked, his knowing smirk receiving rolled eyes for an answer, even as she was forced to grin back.

"Only if you are," she answered, the challenge written clearly in her gaze.

"Not by a long shot." He stood gracefully, offering her a hand to help her to her feet before slipping her wrap back around her shoulders and escorting her to the front of the restaurant. He left her only long enough to sign the credit card receipt before wrapping his arm firmly around her waist, holding her to him while they waited for the valet to bring the Camaro to the doors.

Perhaps the restaurant had been enough to satisfy her need for a normal, quiet date, but the tiny human girl was only one side of the beautiful creature that sat next to him now. Ensuring her happiness meant satisfying both sides of Elena, catering to light and dark equally. As happy and fulfilled as she looked at this moment, he couldn't wait until they reached their final destination for the evening.

They'd indulged in quiet romance, now it was time for pure instinct.

She never saw his teeth flash in the darkness before they sped off into the night.

~~VV~~

The thrumming beat of the music surrounded them immediately as they passed the heavy, guarded door and began the surprisingly long walk down the cement brick hallway to the bar Damon had chosen. He could feel the beat of the music calling to him as he began to tap his fingers lightly against Elena's back, unable to help the grin that pulled at the edges of his mouth. Elena felt it too, he knew she did, even as she peered curiously around at the hordes of people crowded into the entirely too fluorescent dance floor.

"Why are we here?" she yelled over the music, prompting a quick wink from Damon.

"To have a little fun!" he called back, slightly quieter, knowing that as attuned to him as she was, he could whisper to her from across the room and she'd hear every word.

She bit her lip softly, watching the dancers uncertainly, remembering a party not that long ago where he'd encouraged her to stretch her control. "I'm not really that hungry!" This time she leveled the volume of her voice so that only he could hear her.

He shrugged, pulling her deeper into the crowded room. "Then don't feed." He watched as a blonde waitress made her way past them. His hand flashed out and quickly removed her nameplate from her uniform, glancing down at it with a smile. "I, however, could use a little bit of Monica in my life."

Elena groaned loudly, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Go, drink. I'll get alcohol."

He turned to follow the waitress, waiting until he was far enough away from Elena to ensure she would recognize how powerful her hearing truly was. "You sure you're not hungry? Monica looks like a sharer." He waggled his eyebrows out of habit, knowing she could hear the inflection in his voice.

She didn't answer him directly, but he could hear the peals of her laughter even as he reached the exact opposite side of the room. Monica was easy to coerce into a corner, his flashing blue eyes and secret smile enough to weaken her knees and silence her protests about being on the clock. Only when he had her pinned against a dark wall did his eyes flash compulsion, forcing her to silence as he drank deeply from her pulsing vein.

Blood lust was difficult to describe to human beings. All they saw with their mortal eyes were killers taking the very life from their bodies, but to a vampire, the sensation was something entirely different. The moment Monica's blood filled his mouth, the thick warmth travelled down his throat, filling him in a way the food they'd only just eaten could not. Every neuron in his body flared brilliantly, his body heated with new life from his fingertips all the way down to his toes. Sometimes it was a sensual experience, his cock hardening in his pants as he drains her, his hips rubbing against her thigh for physical friction even as her most precious fluid gives him what he needs most. Sometimes it was a clinical experience, fangs slide in and open the vein, blood transfers from their body to his, his life is extended, sometimes they walk away, sometimes they die, either way, he's sated. Tonight proved to be a mixture of the two.

Monica's blood was thick and rich, filled with the life and vitality of a city girl working the nights, but as his body came alive around her blood, there was only one presence in the room important enough to gain his attention. He wanted to share his feed so badly with his mate that even as the take proved to be clinical, the only attraction that from predator to prey, his dick still swelled to full mast as he filled his mouth to capacity, then left her reeling in the corner, blinking in confusion. He made his way back across the floor, all senses tied to Elena's slow heartbeat, her voice as she compelled the bartender into handing over the drinks she wanted, the sound of her taking a deep swallow of the fiery liquid that filled her glass. He gave her no option to refuse him when his hands came around her hips, tightening as she began to struggle, spinning her when she recognized his touch on her skin and relaxed. His lips met hers the exact moment his fingers met her jaw, opening her mouth for him while he opened his, and when their tongues met, they dueled in a battle field filled with fresh blood. She gasped heavily, her body reacting instantly to the warm blood he'd secured for her, coming alive under his fingertips as she pressed herself harder against him, dark veins around her eyes, tongue delving deeper into his mouth, searching for any hidden corners that may have more. He released his hold on her body, allowing his fingers to travel down her sides, brushing ever so slightly over her breasts before finding hold on her hips and holding her almost lazily while she drank in his meal.

"Thought you weren't hungry, Elena," he grinned cockily, fangs still sparkling beneath his lips. She weighed her response carefully, glancing around the room, oblivious to the black webbing that cast its beautiful shadow over her features.

"You make me hungry."

Her words were spoken so very quietly that he almost missed them, almost missed the desperate longing behind them. He swallowed thickly, looking into her eyes just to be sure she'd said what he thought, and immediately lost his grip on any semblance of control he may have had. His eyes filled with blood, his fangs dropped to their full, proud length, and his cock swelled larger than he ever thought possible as his body disconnected from his brain and he pulled her to him to feast eagerly on her blood stained lips. The creature he'd bred inside her was in full control, his beautiful girl had been replaced by his fierce mate, her every desire mimicked his and he was left with no choice but to obey her silent command.

Their prey surrounded them with hapless ignorance; they writhed and ground against them, so sure of their safety within the cement walls that the sharp pain of fang tearing through flesh came in silence, without a single motion for defense. The ones too drunk to remember their own names were left without compulsion; the ones that tried to fight were instantly quietened, left with the memory of the feed but without knowledge of what caused it. When they had drunk their fill, they met in the center of the dance floor, their souls a magnet for each other, equals in carnage, and equals in life.

She turned in his arms in time with the rhythmic beat of the deafening music, reaching her hands up to grip the back of his neck as she moved against him. Her ass ground hard into his body, capturing his aching dick between them, torturing him with her slow, precise movements. His hands shamelessly moved to her chest, palming her breasts heavily through layers of silk and lace, growling sharply in her ear as her nipples pebbled and peaked hard enough to struggle against her clothing, seeking out the warmth of his fingers.

Prey passed them on the dance floor, mesmerized by the position they were in, unable to take his eyes off Damon's hands on Elena's breasts or the way her hips moved against his groin. Before Damon's growl of possession could escape his chest, Elena locked eyes with the prey, drawing him towards them, reaching one hand out to capture the back of his neck, pulling him down to her waiting fangs. She fed from under him, pulling his head just right to bare the opposite side to Damon's dark eyes. She tugged sharply on the man's head, forcing his neck to thrust out towards her mate, indicating exactly what she wanted from him. Damon couldn't have resisted if he tried.

He stretched over her shoulder, sinking his fangs into the prey's throat without hesitation, his fingers winding into Elena's at the back of the man's neck, pulling him closer to them, feeling muscle and sinew part like soft butter as his blood spilled freely down their greedy throats. He ground shamelessly into Elena's soft body, pressing her harder into the prey, paying no attention to the man's equally fierce state of arousal as it meant nothing to either of the predators. White arcs of lightening flashed across Damon's sight, blinding him, as whimper after whimper escaped Elena's throat, first tame with the pleasure of her feed, now desperate as the powerful scent of her arousal surrounded him. When the prey stiffened in their arms, his heart first beating rapidly, and then slowing to next to nothing, they finally released him to turn into each other's mouths. They hardly noticed as the prey stumbled off the dance floor, the front of his pants damp with his release, blood staining his once white shirt. Instead, Elena's legs wrapped around Damon's waist, driving him backwards into the same corner he'd taken Monica to feed. His back hit the same brick wall he'd pressed her against, their actions covered by the same darkness that had provided him privacy not an hour earlier. He growled against Elena's mouth, his fangs catching her bottom lip and drawing blood without apology. She stiffened in his arms, her wet little core grinding into him without mercy, the tension apparent in every muscle in her body, her desperate whimpers begging for release.

He spun her in place, covering her body with his own as he pressed her hard into the brick wall, her gasp of pain and the shock of cold separating them long enough that she met his dark gaze, mirroring his expression with her own. He nuzzled across her cheek, nipped at her earlobe, kissed and licked his way down to the soft little juncture of flesh and muscle where shoulder met throat and felt her stiffen against him.

"Please," she whispered headily, the word almost lost between whimpers and fang.

His lips curved into a grin against her flesh, tempering the beast for a brief moment as he slowly ground his hips into her warm body, his chest rubbing hard against her aching nipples. "Please, what, Elena?" His voice was no more than a growl, but his words were easily recognized for the tease he'd intended. "There are so many options to choose from. Please kiss me, Damon," his lips pressed to her throat, sucking slightly, a sharp fang pricking flesh but never penetrating. "Please fuck me, Damon," he dropped a hand between them, sliding under her skirt to swiftly tear away the soaked crotch of her panties, leaving her bare for the fraction of a second it took to drive two fingers deep inside her dripping warmth. He lost himself for a moment, groaning against her throat as she tightened around him, her slick walls gripping his fingers tightly, grinding herself down upon him without thought or shame as she mindlessly sought release. He pulled himself together quickly, slipping his fingers free with effort, silently lowering his zipper and freeing his already straining, weeping cock as he nibbled at her throat, pinning her tightly to the wall when she tried to follow his invading digits. "Please bite me, Damon," he growled out at last, the words a rough rumble in his throat as he fought himself for control, his focus already completely absorbed by the pulsing vein under his lips.

"Damon," she cried out, arching in his arms, her hand coming up to grip the back of his neck, pressing him to her flesh with every ounce of strength in her body. "Bite," she gasped, digging her nails into him, drawing blood without mercy. "Please!"

One word. One single word was all it took to shatter the little restraint he'd held onto and he wrenched her head to the side, sinking his teeth deep into flesh, piercing her vein instantly. He desperately shifted against her, his cock swelling before he'd even managed to part the folds of her flesh, driving into her hard and without thought, nearly losing grip on her throat when her walls clamped down on him, having to struggle against the shout that threatened to escape. He fed hard, her blood the most intoxicating thing to pass his lips in a year, his hips matching the pull of his lips, driving into her with wild abandon, ripping from her broken cries of pain and pleasure that did nothing but push him higher and harder into the creature that had taken control.

He couldn't last long, not with her blood in his mouth and his cock buried so deeply inside her that every thrust ground his pelvic bone hard into her throbbing clit. He purposely drove himself into her tight channel deeper than he'd ever been, the head of his cock swelling painfully inside her as he reached the end of what she could handle and left himself there, grinding against her, into her, driving her into the wall, pulling his fangs out and sliding in a second time until she began to come apart around him. He had no hands free to smother her scream when she tightened almost painfully on his cock, so instead he pulled his fangs free of her and pressed her face into his shoulder, choking back a howl of pleasure as she took the hint and bit down, hard and fast, screaming around blood and muscle as she came in his arms. The draw of his blood into her mouth combined with the unforgiving way her body pulsed and clamped around him shot hot bolts of lightning down his spine seconds later. He stiffened hard in her embrace, shouting his release into her throat, knowing he was hurting her as he drove into her over and over, but unable to stop himself as he spilled his seed into her hot, pulsing depths.

They stood like that for long minutes, panting unnecessary breaths into each other's throats, their bodies calming and eventually separating as the haze of the night tapered off into a dense cloud of satisfaction. Taking one final deep breath against Elena's throat, memorizing the addictive scent of her mixed with blood, sweat, and sex, he stepped back, smoothing down her skirt before tucking himself back into his pants, and meeting her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Regrets?" he asked, hesitantly, not sure how she'd take being fucked against a wall in a basement dance club.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, running a hand through her hair, and across her face, ensuring all traces of her vampire nature had faded away and all signs of their activity were quickly erased. "I should have," she murmured thoughtfully.

"But?" he urged, desperate to deal with any aftermath before they left the cover of the club.

She sighed, slipping her hand into his and resting her head against his shoulder as they moved towards the exit. "I'd be a total hypocrite if I did."

He grinned widely then, nudging his shoulder into hers, tickling her ribs with gentle fingers. "What aren't you telling me, Elena Gilbert?"

He felt her cheek flush against him and the tremble that coursed through her body as she considered whether or not to tell him the truth. Finally, she groaned, closing her eyes briefly before letting the words tumble from her lips before she could take them back. "I may have had a tiny fantasy once, similar to what we just did there."

She buried her face against his arm as she waited for the cutting remarks she was sure would come her way. Instead, Damon held her close, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Imagine that! The little innocent ex-human has a wild fantasy or two. Careful, Gilbert, the world might just stop turning if that becomes common knowledge."

"Shut up." She grumbled, helpless to stop the grin from pulling at her lips.

"No way, you may have just shaken me to my core. I may need actual counselling!" he mocked, stepping out into the cool night air, steering her towards where they'd left the Camaro.

"What do I have to do to get you to stop?" she whined, well accustomed to the games Damon loved playing with her.

He paused. "I don't know that you can, Elena. You've shaken my moral center. Taken advantage of me in a public place. Used your scary vampire powers to feed from me. And now? Now you're telling me you have sexual fantasies? I don't think this can ever be made right." His grin widened as he opened the passenger door for her, tucking her safely into the car, lowering his lips to her ear, drinking in the soft shudder that coursed through her as his breath passed over her skin. "At least, not without telling me what your other fantasies are."

"Uh huh. No way. This was a one-time deal, Salvatore."

He chuckled softly, closing the door, making his way around the hood of the car. "That's what you think, Gilbert."

~~~TBC~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: You readers, you're brilliant. Just saying. The response to this fic has been overwhelmingly flattering and I've been left stunned. Thank you for all the reviews, private messages, emails, favorites and follows. To those of you who suggested a public place and prey sharing… you got it! Please keep the suggestions for fantasies coming. I love it and you've got no idea how much your prompts inspire me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Confessions of a Baby Vampire
> 
> Part: Three of ?
> 
> Author: Roguie/SunSpecOps
> 
> Fandom: The Vampire Diaries
> 
> Pairing: Damon/ Elena
> 
> Rating: M – harsh language, explicit sexual situations (solo and pair), and a little bit of creativity to spice it all up – iow: blood play, because damn it, these are vampires! Not safe for work or kiddies.
> 
> Spoilers: Up to and including Graduation.
> 
> Summary: The Boarding House is feeling a little full these days, forcing Damon to dip into his endless well of creativity to see that Elena's dreams come true. Spans the summer post Graduation.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries quite obviously don't belong to me, I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.
> 
> A/N: This particular story will be my Damon/Elena smut sandbox for the twenty weeks between now and the premiere, and as such, each chapter from here forward will be at its highest rating. Please remember, reviews are gold, and I'm just a poor girl, please don't forget to donate. I'm not shy, please don't be shy around me. :)
> 
> A/N2: Apologies on the delay this time around; I try to keep updated once a week, but well, life, holidays, work, birthdays, etc etc etc. You readers are still brilliant! I'm sorry I've not had the chance to respond to reviews personally, I swear I will do this time around, but again, I blame time. Please keep sending me your ideas for fantasies; for those of you who wanted a bit of bondage… this one is for you! For those of you wondering, the final two chapters are actually already written out (I really haven't been lazy these last two weeks!)… so we need 15 fantasies to fit in between! Well technically 14, since I'm half way through writing the next chapter as well. :) Anyhow, I hope everyone continues to enjoy, and honestly, I can't wait to hear from everybody as to what y'all think!
> 
> A/N3: This chapter is nearly 10k words… and it's nearly 3 in the morning. I may have missed a correction or two – I can't really say, I'm not sure why I've written each word three times in a row… :P

~~~VV~~~

Possessiveness had always been a huge part of Damon Salvatore's nature. There weren't a lot of things in this world he wanted for, most had been provided throughout his longer than average life and greater than average access to funds, but the things he did want, he worked his hardest to achieve, honestly. As such, when four in the morning came around and he found himself awake in his bed, lying next to the one thing he'd worked and waited the longest for, he was hard pressed to force himself out from under the covers.

She lay around him, one hand across his chest, her lips pressed against his shoulder, moving softly as she dreamed. Her legs lay tangled within his, her breasts alternately warmed and cooled his arm as she breathed in slowly, her vampiric nature not enough to stop the involuntary reaction that kept her so very human. Her hair concealed her face, tickling his nose and lips, fanning out around them in an aura of innocence that threatened to break his heart. Together, in this room, in this bed, they were a single entity; it went against every bone in his body to put that to an end, but if he wanted to preserve their future, he had no choice.

With gentle fingers he moved her arm, sliding out from under her grasp, replacing his chest with his already warm pillow under her head to keep her comfortable. He groaned with the unfairness of it all as she shifted, the sheets slipping down her body as she turned over, her back a bare expanse of olive flesh that practically begged his lips to travel the distance of her spine. For a moment he wavered, standing at the side of his bed, eyes glued to the tiny little crevice in her back where the sheets began, tempting him with just the top curve of her ass. It would take very little to tear those sheets back, leave her laying unprotected beneath his hungry gaze; it would take even less to tease her awake. They'd had very few opportunities to come together, he and Elena; he'd give his left thumb to be given the time to explore her completely. Even their first night together they'd not taken the time he wanted so badly, and now, he was left nearly paralyzed with the overwhelming desire to be selfish.

Every inch of her practically screamed to be touched; he could almost taste her as he laved his tongue over her too sensitive ankle, making her jerk sharply away and moan achingly at the same time. He'd move on only when she'd dig her nails into his sheets and her teeth into her bottom lip as she'd struggle not to groan and give him exactly what he wanted. He'd trail his lips softly up the back of her calf, his tongue leaving a warm, damp path on her skin that would cool only when he dipped behind her knee, shocking her with the flood of moisture that would fill her body and wrap him in a scent that would push him that much further out of control. She'd whine in frustration when his lips would travel only so far up her thigh before swiftly switching to her other leg and begin the long, slow trip a second time, driving her mercilessly to a peak he'd not yet let her crash over. He knew how wet she'd be for him, and even now, standing three feet away and staring at her, he knew exactly how she'd smell, how deeply she'd crave him, and how much pleasure it would give them both the moment he'd deny her. He'd move his warm lips to her ribs, kissing each one slowly and individually, testing every inch of her flesh to ensure it all tasted exactly like Elena.

He panted softly, his normally slow heartbeat now thundering in his chest as he watched her sleep, his hand finding his aching cock and squeezing it lightly, providing him very little relief as his jaw clenched against action. One task, one tiny little task was all that was required of him, and then he'd be free to join her in their bed and drink from her until dawn.

That thought was enough to snap back a tiny bit of his control, enough that with a tight squeeze to his heated flesh he was able to pull on a pair of dark slacks before reaching into the nightstand drawer and slipping out the tiny leather bound journal that haunted him every moment Elena was in this room. Tonight, he was able to write off the scent of ash and ruin by explaining that it was coming from the bag at her side of the bed; she'd not yet had the courage to open the bag of memories, but he had no doubt her strength would return with the morning's light and she'd empty the bag faster than a kid on Christmas. Once the bag was empty and the treasures found their designated safe spots in his house, the tell-tale scent of smoke coming from his nightstand drawer would ruin everything.

It was with great regret he stepped out of their bedroom and into his dark hallway, taking care to make no sound as he slipped down to the library, turning on one low light as he searched for the perfect hiding spot for the leather clad pages of insight into his beautiful girl's thoughts. The truly terrifying part of it was how her words called to him, even now, while he was anxious to return to her arms, and he couldn't stop himself from settling down into a leather chair, if only for a moment, to indulge in one more passage.

February 1,

As a human I feared compulsion like nothing else. It scared me to no end that if a vampire wanted me to do something, I'd have no choice but to bend to his will. I wore vervain, I drank it, I put it in my food and ate it as often as I could bring myself to just in case one day I'd need to keep my thoughts my own.

Pretty ironic considering the sire bond situation I'm in now. 

No one thinks my thoughts are my own, no one trusts that my feelings are my own. I've told them all over and over that no matter what they think, I've loved him for longer than I've been dead; instead of trusting me at my word, they tell me that's the bond talking and I don't know what I'm saying. Even Damon's fallen under the sire bond spell, and I think that's the worst part of it all. He's so focused on what he could say, he's not saying anything at all. I'm left dealing with it alone. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

I've tried everything I know how to do to get him to listen to me. I've begged. I've cried. I've torn my own heart out and laid it at his feet, but he still pushes me away. I know he loves me, I won't question that for a second because I don't believe there has been a second in the time we've known each other that he hasn't loved me. It's ridiculous to think that if I'd just said something six months ago, if I'd just let him past the walls I'd built to protect my heart, we wouldn't be in this situation. He'd know how much I loved him and that anything he accidentally told me to do wouldn't be any worse than compelling me to forget the first time we'd met, or his love for me.

The only aspect of free will I lost when I turned was my ability to choose. Not for me, my choice is made; I'll scream it from the top of Mystic Falls if I'm ever given the chance, but for everyone else around me. They treat me like an invalid, like every decision I make requires talking through, analyzing, and possible medication. Everyone thinks I belong in a padded cell until they find a way to sever my connection with Damon, and that's the last thing I want in this world. So yeah, my free will is a thing of the past, but only because they made it so.

I can't even begin to explain. 

Whereas compulsion used to terrify me, the sire bond doesn't, not even a little bit. I can't make him understand that I don't care if he has the ability to control me; I know he wouldn't do that to me. Compulsion was terrifying only because it could have been any vampire at any time; Katherine, Klaus, Kol, Sage, Rebekah... they couldn't be trusted. Hell, half the time, Stefan couldn't be trusted. I wore my vervain like a shield against the unknown, not against Damon, not after Atlanta. Sometimes... sometimes I remember wishing he'd compel me, that if he'd just take the lead, if he'd just force my decision, everything would be easier. He could have made me choose him at any time and I would have had no choice, but he waited until I came to him. How could he possibly think being bound to him could change me, change us in any way?

If it's sex he's worried about, then I just wish he'd get it out of the way. He doesn't realize that there isn't anything I would deny him when it's just the two of us. We could have made the bond something fun between us, made it something meaningful, instead of this stupid fracture that we can't seem to close.

I think he panicked before he was even able to see the possibilities of what we could have done, could have been, and still could be if given the chance; that alone speaks volumes of how deeply Damon cares. I just wish he'd break through the fear and give us a chance again. 

He's always wanted control, always struggled for dominance. 

I would have given it to him gladly.

If he hadn't sent me away. If he'd ever answer my calls.

Stupid sire bond. 

~~E

Damon winced as he read her bitter words, and then chuckled softly, shaking his head. Leave it to Elena to over analyze the situation. He had to step back; he had to make sure she was coming to him of her own free will which meant waiting until the sire bond had dissolved. The one thing Damon would never again do was find himself emotionally involved with someone who felt nothing for him in return. Katherine had taken the 146 years he'd given her and had returned nothing. He had to be sure with Elena; the moment he stepped across the last of their boundaries was the moment he'd give himself to her for life.

With a vampire, life was a very long term to commit to sharing.

Quickly, he rescanned the passage, running over the words with a gentle thumb, his lips curving into a smirk.

So, little Elena thought it could be fun if he were to have all the control.

She'd give it to him willingly, would she?

Damon chuckled to himself, shaking his head as an idea for his next dip into Elena fantasy land began to take shape. Maybe he couldn't compel her, or use the sire bond against her anymore, but that didn't mean he didn't have a few tricks up his sleeve.

He'd been around a long time, after all; he hadn't always been on his best behavior.

~~~VV~~~

It was almost dawn before he made his way back to their bedroom, his plans for later already coming together. It was astonishing how much he could get done in the two hours before the sun rose when he had endless amounts of money and absolutely no shame. Throughout the day little boxes would be arriving; three would be addressed to him and one would be addressed to Elena. All he needed to do now was bribe Jeremy to leave the house and convince him to take the ghost of Christmas past along for the ride.

He let his slacks drop to the floor before sliding between the cool sheets, brushing a lock of Elena's soft hair from her face when she turned towards him, reclaiming her position against his chest.

"What time is it?" she queried quietly, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Too early to matter," he murmured back, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, settling her against his body more comfortably.

"Where'd you go?"

He grinned in the pale light of the morning, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You didn't kill Jeremy did you?"

His grin widened when he heard only tease in her voice, no suspicion. "Nah, didn't want to kill him in his sleep, and it seemed like too much effort to wake him up. Kid sleeps like the dead."

To give her credit, he honestly didn't see the pillow coming for him until she'd managed to hit him in the face, propping herself up on his chest to glare down at him. "Damon, that isn't funny. Don't make jokes like that."

He held his hands up and cocked an eyebrow at her, shrugging softly. "Hey, no offense intended. We're all dead around here. No judgment."

Elena groaned and shook her head, "You're horrible."

"By your own words, I'm a terrible person."

"Don't throw that back at me, Damon. I didn't have a lot of time to think about what I was going to say."

"And that was the best you could come up with? You're a terrible person?" His lips twitched as he struggled against the grin that threatened to break the serious glare he was attempting to impose on her.

"I didn't say that. I said you've been a terrible person, and you have to admit, year over year, it's more true than not."

"You've been a little terrible too, missy. Kind of goes with the package. Youth. Immortality. Bad choices."

"I told you I loved you, let's not forget that part."

"What did I say? Bad choices."

"Damon, it's too early for this!"

"Fine. I'll let you go back to sleep under one condition."

"What?"

"Say you belong to me tonight." His grin was incorrigible now, spreading across his face as he softly stroked her hair, avoiding her direct gaze.

"What's the catch?" Her eyes darkened as she leaned back, taking in his dancing eyes and upturned lips.

"No catch. Just, you belong to me tonight. Just think of it as revisiting the sire bond for a little bit. Or not. Whatever floats your boat."

She caught her lip between her teeth, weighting her choices silently. "And if I don't?"

"You'll miss out on all the fu-un," he sang teasingly.

"You put sire bond and fun in the same sentence, you can't blame me if I'm a little hesitant."

"Please?" He put on his most innocent expression, belied by his sparkling eyes but still next to irresistible, all things considered.

"Damon..."

"Just for the night, Elena, it's not like I'm asking you to wear a collar and parade around town with me holding your leash. Although..."

"Fine!" She cut him off sharply before he could go any further, her cheeks turning red in seconds as she glared at him with slightly glassy dark eyes. "I belong to you tonight." She jabbed him in the chest pointedly, meeting his gaze with her strong glare. "Tonight. In this house. No one else around. No surprises."

He caught her hips and flipped them on the mattress, nuzzling himself down so that he was cradled against her body, his lips immediately finding the soft flesh of her throat, softly kissing and licking the skin closest to his teeth. "I'll agree to three out of four of your demands." She felt more than saw the grin that took over his features a moment before his fingers found the wet heat between her thighs and all rational thought flew out the window. "You'll have to guess which three."

"Damon!"

Anything further she had to say, any greater argument she could formulate was lost the moment her body betrayed her under the control of his demanding lips and insistent fingers. Rather than press the issue, she allowed his large hands to spread her legs wider, gasping as first one, then a second finger slipped into her depths, turning any words she could fathom into a series of soft, desperate moans.

Knowing what he had planned for her that night made it impossible to resist the soft whimpers that escaped from her lips and within seconds, Damon buried himself to the hilt in her pulsing core. Tonight, he'd take the time to explore her body, find every single erogenous zone she possessed, and cover every inch of her delectable flesh in kisses and bruising bites, but this morning, now? All he cared about was release, hers and his own, and he chased it without second thought. They came apart together, her nails digging into his back, his into her hip and his own headboard. It was fast, hard, and dirty; their bodies slid against the others as sweat made friction next to impossible; their hearts beat an untamed rhythm and their lungs filled with gasps of unnecessary air while they stay locked in each other's embrace, blue eyes locked with brown, self-satisfied grins pulling up both sets of lips. When he finally moved to the side, Damon pulled her down to him, resting her head against his chest while they cooled off, cooled down, came down.

"Hey, y'know, I was so busy kissing you after you told me I was a terrible person that I forgot to tell you something."

Instead of a groan, he was rewarded with a giggle and a roll of her eyes as she propped herself back up to look at him again. "Yeah, what's that?"

"I love you, too"

"Bad choices."

He grinned in the pale morning light, closing his eyes and letting himself relax into a few more hours of precious, uninterrupted sleep. "Yeah, but at least this one isn't going to hurt you."

"Much?"

"Ever."

~~~VV~~~

Damon listened carefully throughout the day as the doorbell rang an extraordinary amount of times. The first time, he could practically hear the curiosity rolling off Elena in waves as she answered the door, the delivery man handing her a small box and requesting her signature as a legal resident of the household. He listened as she shook the box, trying to guess the contents as she came into the library without knocking, her head cocked to the side.

"Did you order something?"

Damon shrugged quietly, outwardly showing absolutely no interest in the brown paper wrapped object in her hands. "Who knows? Just throw it on the desk; I'll open it later."

His utter façade of blasé worked for the first two deliveries. When the door closed after the third delivery man left, he barely had time to glance up from the book he was reading before Elena was in the doorway, her hip cocked, her hand resting on it pointedly as she waved the newest box in his direction.

"Damon, this is ridiculous. What are you up to?"

"I believe I promised fun tonight. Of course, if you truly want to ruin the surprise, go ahead. I give you full permission to open that box."

As expected, Elena sighed, dropping the box on a table and leaving the room, grumbling so quietly under her breath that even Damon wasn't able to hear her mumbled words.

When the fourth box arrived just as the sun was setting in the distance, she was half way to the library before she realized that the package was addressed to her. Damon couldn't help but grin the moment her heart skipped a beat and she caught her breath as she came to a full stop in the middle of the hallway. He closed his eyes, imagining her standing there, tipping the box over in her hands, examining it from all angles as she decided whether to open it there or in the library where he'd hidden throughout the entire day.

"It's yours to open, Elena, no guilt necessary." He spoke clearly, knowing very well she could hear his every word.

"You're an ass," she grumbled, even while he listened to the tell-tale tearing of the brown paper wrapping and the drop of a box lid to the hallway floor. Her surprised gasp followed momentarily, and Damon breathed in deeply, wishing he could see her face as she drank in the sight of the tiny scrap of silk that lay within the layers of tissue paper that lined the package.

"I know." He replied, no apology in his voice.

He stuck his head out in to the hallway, grinning at the expression on her face as she let the extraordinarily soft silk flow between her fingers.

"Do you like it?"

Elena gaped at the little piece of lingerie for a moment longer, her cheeks turning rosy with blush, before she looked up at him, licking her lips softly. "And I suppose you want me to model this for you?"

He grinned. "Something like that. Why don't you run upstairs and relax with a bath for a little bit, while I finish up with a few details." He wagged his eyebrows at her before offering her a wink.

Elena glanced at her watch. "Damon, it's like 8 o'clock."

He shrugged. "You promised me the evening, Elena. Sun's down. I'm calling my time now." He stepped forward, loving her tiny gasp as he appeared behind her, his hands running up the tender skin of her bare arms, fingers just slightly brushing the soft silk in the box. "It would make me very happy if you'd treat yourself to a hot," his breath whispered past her ear, sending a shiver of awareness down her delicate spine, "languid, bath while I get ready." He lowered his lips to her neck, brushing her hair off her shoulders and kissing a path across her shoulders before raising his lips to her other ear. "I can barely wait to see you wearing my present, beautiful girl."

Only when her breath escaped her lips as a trembling whimper did he step away from her, licking his lips as he leaned against the doorframe, watching as she turned on unsteady legs. When she disappeared up the stairs, Damon let out the breath he was holding and quickly adjusted the front of his suddenly too tight pants. Once he heard the sounds of water running in his bedroom ensuite, Damon moved back into the library, picking up the three little packages that he'd not yet opened.

He'd played the odds that Elena would trust him enough, have enough respect for him that she'd not pry about what was in those boxes, otherwise the lead in for the evening would end up going a completely different way than he'd imagined. Carefully, he unwrapped each box as he made his way quietly up the stairs and into their bedroom, tucking the wrapping into a waste basket before opening each package.

The first held four pearl white ties made from the softest silk, each two feet in length and four inches wide.

The second held a simple swatch of the same silk fabric, but this one was six inches wide and no more than a foot in length. The gleaming white was cut through the center with a single black streak that ran from end to end.

The third box he tucked away into a nightstand drawer unopened. He wasn't sure if that box would be opened that evening; perhaps it would, or perhaps it would be another night sometime in the near future. Hell, that little box could possibly sit there for months, years, centuries without ever being opened, but that wasn't the point. Not really. The other boxes were for a bit of fun, this box was for when the fun ended and their real adventure began.

With absolute silence, Damon tied the ends of each silk strip of cloth to the four corners of his bedframe. He laid the ties across his mattress, watching as they stood out against his dark bedding with an air of such innocence that the wicked images they sent barreling through his mind were enough to shoot a distinct tremble through his bones.

He darted downstairs and gathered what he needed from the refrigerator before quickly returning to the bedroom and placing the items carefully on Elena's night stand. He arranged all the items to make them easy to reach before darting to the ensuite door, the smaller piece of silk dangling from his fingers.

"Elena? Are you about ready?"

"Hmm," came her murmured reply, before the sounds of displaced water indicated her rising from the tub. He closed his eyes briefly, resting his head against the wooden doorframe as he listened to her move, imagining the warm droplets of water as they clung to her tanned skin, lingering before beginning a slow, damp trail over her flesh, some maybe gathering and dripping over the peaks of her breasts, some travelling lower, getting lost in tiny tight curls before his soft towel is able to fully wrap around her delicate frame.

He listened to the tell-tale wisp of her brush through her hair, the long strands easily broken of their natural curl as she layered it down over her back in the straight fall that outright magnified her image of innocence, stealing his breath each time she came into view. Finally, he listened to the towel drop to the floor, his breathing becoming a harsh pant as he imagined her lifting the soft silk he'd bought for her from the box, settling it over her bath warmed skin, hardening immediately when he heard her turn and the gentle gasp that escaped her lips.

Damon swallowed thickly, biting down on his lip as he forced his body under control as she moved towards the door. He placed one hand on either side of the doorframe, his large body blocking her passage as she opened the door, nearly walking into him before managing to stop herself at the last second, looking up at his face in surprise.

"Damon, what…?"

She had no time to finish the sentence; the moment she was within reach, one hand snapped out and spun her in place, the other spread out over her stomach, holding her against him as his lips found her ear, sucking her lobe between his teeth for a brief moment as he settled behind her.

"Close your eyes," he breathed against her skin, warm air cooling the moist trail his lips had left on her skin, bringing goose bumps to her heated flesh.

Her heart picked up speed, beating at a hummingbird's pace when his free hand slid up to tuck her hair behind her ears and the first whisper of silk brushed over her eyes. He felt her stiffen against him and he held her more securely to his body, rocking his hips into her ass softly, waiting for her to relax into him again. When he was certain she wouldn't move he raised both hands to tighten the silk cloth around her eyes, adjusting it so that the black stripe sat centered, taking away any chance she could have to peek.

"Tonight," he whispered, ensuring his warm breath sent another round of soft shivers down her spine, "Is about control. You give it, I have it, and we both enjoy it." He slipped his fingers down the side of her face, stroking the soft flesh of her throat. "You trust me, right, Elena?"

"Yes," she breathed quietly, without hesitation.

"Mmm," he purred against her ear, the sound nothing more than a soft rumble in his chest. "You'll have your chance to prove it tonight."

He turned her in his arms once again, allowing his hands to travel down her sides, taking her fingers between his as he pulled her towards the bed. It was with great control that he lowered her to the bed without truly stepping back to look at her, but first things were first. He settled her onto her back in the middle of the mattress, allowing his fingers to whisper across her collar bone for a brief second before beginning the short journey up her right arm. His gentle touch had her arm lifted above her head and tied in place before she even had the chance to realize what was happening. He captured her left hand just as she was beginning to tense, securing it to the headboard and leaning back just as her lips pursed and a small furrow of confusion appeared on her forehead.

"Shhh," he murmured, "This is where the trust part comes in."

Not liking the tension in her body, Damon lowered his lips to her throat, softly kissing the tender flesh he found there. Lips and tongue carved a heated trail over her collar bone and across the bare expanse of skin on her chest before he nipped at the top curve of her breast left bare by the thin layer of silk she was wearing. He allowed himself only a quick moment to mouth the covered nipple that blocked his trek downwards, before continuing on, heated breath against her silk clad stomach, a barely contained groan as he passed her barely concealed mound, and then lips and tongue once again when he found the smooth skin of her thigh. He worked his way down her left leg first, tonguing the sensitive spot behind her knee, breathing over it to cool the heat left by his mouth, forcing her to shiver, grinning into her flesh. He wrapped his fingers around her ankle, lifting her leg slightly as he continued feasting on her fragrant skin, kissing and nibbling until his lips met his fingers and his tongue found the suddenly extremely responsive skin beneath his thumb. He chuckled softly as she gasped quietly, her leg jerking in his arms, her response heightened by the rumble of amusement in his chest. He toyed with her for a moment, licking from bone to her Achilles tendon and back again, encouraging the soft whimpers she let past her lips, drinking in the fragrance of her undeniable arousal before quickly capturing the silk tie beneath her foot and securing it to her ankle with gentle pressure.

"Almost done," His voice was nearly unrecognizable, a deep, gravelly rumble that escaped his throat and brought a new wave of shivers to her hypersensitive body. This time he played with her for only a moment before tying down her right ankle and stepping off the end of the bed.

He turned away from her, taking a moment to calm his mind and body, crossing the bedroom to where a decanter of bourbon sat on his dresser. He poured himself a generous portion and stepped over to his window, glancing out over the dark night as he breathed deeply and drank back the liquor with hardly a grimace. He didn't realize quite how long he'd been standing there until Elena shifted slightly on the bed, redirecting his senses to where she lay tied and momentarily helpless.

"Damon?"

He turned back to face her; no matter how much time he'd taken to breathe, nothing could have prepared him for the image that lay before him. For a moment he felt like he was stuck in a film, his vision widening to drink in the entire scene, then tunneling to take in specific points without mercy. His breath stalled in his chest, his brain effectively shut down, all the blood in his body raced south, pooling in the front of his pants, his cock hardening painfully fast while all sensation fled his fingers and the glass he'd been holding dropped and shattered on the floor at his feet.

"Jesus, fuck." He whispered, his voice broken as his throat tightened and his chest ached with the beauty of it all.

It wasn't that the lingerie he'd bought her was extraordinarily kinky; in fact, it was perhaps the most innocent of the pieces offered on the website he'd perused at four in the morning. The silk was pearl white, striking against her olive skin, even more striking against the black sheets she was laid out upon. The silk tightened around her breasts, so thin that her dark nipples shadowed through the fabric, made even more noticeable now as they pebbled and hardened beneath his observation, her body recognizing his predatory stare while she, herself, remained oblivious to his inspection. A small row of beads dangled down over her breasts, hung from the top of the teddy, not enough to shelter her nipples but enough to interrupt his feasting gaze and release a growl from somewhere deep within his chest.

He both saw and felt her deep intake of air at his involuntary sound, the rumble within him growing louder as she shifted against the sheets, the hem of the lingerie rising higher up her thighs, the scent of her arousal filling the air around her, darkening the thin strip of white that ran between her legs, disappearing between the delicious curves of her ass.

"You can feel me looking at you, can't you, Elena?" He prowled closer to the bed, letting her feel his presence as he towered over her helpless form.

She whimpered softly, shifting again, his jaw clenching tightly in time with the useless tightening and releasing of her fingers over her head.

"Baby, I don't speak whimper. Can you feel me looking at you?" His voice was firmer this time, his hand travelling to adjust his aching cock within the confines of his trousers before pulling his shirt over his head and letting it drop to the floor in a tiny heap.

"Yes!" she ground out through clenched teeth, her hips lifting from the mattress as she tried desperately to close her thighs, searching for any sort of friction to help with her building arousal.

"Can you feel my eyes on your mouth? Watching you bite that cruel little lip of yours? Do you know what that does, Elena? Can you feel the blood rushing to it, forcing it to flush darker? Making it swell?" He waited as she nodded, reaching over her as the scent of blood hit his nostrils, forcing him to grunt softly before he was able to straighten out of her fingers, pulling her nails from the palm of her hand, waiting the brief second it took for her flesh to heal. "I want to bite that lip. You know that right? I want to pull your lip between my teeth and bite down until you cry out. I want it to be my flesh under your nails, my blood you spill with those deadly little claws. Every move you make tonight, I'm going to want it to be me, and somehow I think you know this. Are you as innocent as you look, Elena? All dressed in white, spread out for my pleasure?"

"Fuck, no!" she gasped, her breathing ragged as she felt the bed dip under the weight of his body.

His chuckle was very near a purr as he settled on his knees beside her. "Such language from an innocent little minx. You're going to ruin my image of you." He teased her softly, finally allowing his fingers to lower, running a gentle touch over her abused lip. "Listen to me move around you, you don't need your eyes to tell you where I am, what I'm going to do to you." He lowered his face closer to hers, allowing his breath to whisper over her lips before allowing them both the lightest touch he could manage. His tongue traced over her bottom lip, flicking up to repeat the action on her top lip before slipping between and finding her own warm tongue to complete a practiced dance.

He growled softly as she arched up, pulling against her bonds to force their mouths together in a harder, heavier kiss, allowing her one moment of pleasure before sitting back on his knees. "I think you're forgetting who's in control tonight, Elena. We're playing by my rules until dawn."

The sound that escaped her lips was one of pained displeasure, but she relaxed back into the mattress almost immediately, the ties around her wrists loosening as she settled.

"Good girl."

He moved slowly, ensuring she felt every shift of his body as he settled over her hips, straddling her as his face broke into a wolfish grin.

"Quit it," she whispered, tugging at the ties briefly before sighing with frustration.

"Quit what?" He cocked his head to the side, tracing the plate bone of her sternum with a feather light touch.

"You're smirking at me, and don't bother telling me you weren't. I can feel it."

His grin widened and he leaned forward, replacing the touch of his fingers with the brush of his lips. "I'd apologize, but I'm not sorry."

Even through the haze of arousal, Elena giggled softly, shaking her head. "Yeah, we've covered that, in depth."

He chuckled with her, pressing a kiss to the hollow between her breasts. "You know what I haven't had the chance to cover in depth, as you so brilliantly worded it?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, pushing out her chest in encouragement as he slipped his tongue under the top of her silky lingerie.

"You." He slowly began undoing the clasps to her teddy, releasing inch after inch of flesh to his hungry eyes. "Silas pointed it out to me at your prom, and if he weren't somewhat dead, I'd probably thank him for it now. We didn't do a lot of exploring the night we were together; there was some great kissing and a couple really freaking amazing orgasms, I'll give us that, but it was one night. I can't begin to tell you which spots on your body are strictly Elena fun zones. At least not yet." He slipped his fingers into the silk cloth, freeing her breasts from their scant cover. "I intend to rectify that issue, immediately."

He wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking firmly, surprising her with the swift movement and forcing her to arch underneath him as she cried out. "Mmm," he voiced around her pebbled flesh, laving his tongue over the sensitive peak while his fingers pinched and pulled lightly at her free nipple. "Definitely an Elena fun zone," he breathed across her wet areola, forcing it to tighten and harden further while she whimpered out her pleasure. "Good thing, too," he murmured, "I could spend hours right here between them."

He turned to her other nipple, palming the one he'd just abandoned while capturing the new one between his teeth. He bit down softly; first with blunt teeth, just for sensation, second with sharp fang, cutting through flesh as she cried out, grinning while he lapped away the two tiny droplets of blood he'd drawn.

His deft fingers finished unclasping her lingerie, parting the two halves of pearl white silk before sliding his hand under her and lifting her from the bed so that he could pull the fabric away. His chest rumbled quietly as he gazed down at her again, her skin a sharp contrast to the dark sheets, her body left covered only by the delicate swatch of silk that was now wet to the point of being translucent.

She was helpless to react as he lowered his lips to her stomach, tracing each of her ribs with his warm tongue, replacing the silk that once lay against her skin with damp trails that drove shiver after shiver down her arching spine. Her body betrayed her as a fresh flood of arousal dampened her soft folds, the scent enough to darken Damon's eyes, bringing his intricate web of veins to extraordinary life beneath his skin. His tongue dipped into her navel and his grin was full of fang when she began to tremble. Just by the way her body cried out to him he knew that if her legs hadn't been tied apart, she'd have spread them for him in that instant.

"You can't imagine how incredible it is to watch you enjoy me, Elena." He breathed a hot path down to her hip, darting his tongue under the single strand of silk that rested there, pulling a strangled cry from her lips as she twisted, trying to bring him closer to her molten core. "Control is everything to our kind," he murmured, flattening his hand against her opposite hip, holding her to the mattress with firm fingers. "I could have breathed a few simple words to you while you were human and had you here, writhing under me, begging me to do exactly what we're doing now." He followed the juncture of her leg with his tongue, pausing a moment to breath in her arousal fresh from the source, letting it wrap visceral tendrils of desire around his mind as a rumble of approval rose from his chest. Indulging himself a little, he ran his warm tongue over the soaked silk, drinking in her distinct flavor with greedy abandon. "A simple tiny push of compulsion," he murmured the words against her core, the heat of his breath warring with the heat of her blatant arousal, "And you would have fallen into my bed, screaming my name over," his tongue slipped under the silk, pushing it to the side to slide between her sopping folds, "And over," pushing into her without effort, holding her hips as she pressed herself against him, struggling with her bonds as she fought to clamp her thighs around his head, "And over until the sun came up and you close your eyes against exhaustion." He wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking the bud with a heavy pressure before blunt teeth enclosed it in an ungentle bite and she came apart around him, screaming his name without shame.

"Mmm, beautiful," he rumbled his appreciation, taking one last, long lap at her drenched flesh as her breathing began to slow and the bonds holding her to the bed once again relaxed.

Damon moved his lips to her right thigh this time, darting out to where the useless silk still struggled to connect with her damp skin, and moving until his mouth covered the thin skin over her femoral vein. "Pleasure doesn't come without a little pain, though, does it?" He barely let his words sink in before sinking his fangs into the vein, filling his mouth with her addictive blood, swallowing deeply as she cried out her approval, and laving the wounds with a gentle tongue as they quickly closed.

Slowly he travelled down her leg, nipping, licking and sucking each new inch of skin, drinking in every gasp and moan that escaped her lips, memorizing each spot that made her twitch for future visitation. He switched legs, this time starting at her toes, pulling each little digit individually between his lips, his tongue teasing each pad with a warm lick before moving onto the next. He reversed his trek on her left leg, nipping and kissing all the way back up to her core, licking her once for good measure before plunging his fangs into this thigh and drinking from her once more.

"Control," he murmured as he watched the wounds close over, tracing a thumb over the pink marks that appeared and then vanished before he could take a single breath. "Is an illusion." He turned on the bed, running his hands down to her right ankle, toying with the loosely tied knot of silk. "Just like with compulsion, my control over you tonight could be easily denied." He fisted the ream of silk and pulled sharply, freeing it from her flesh. "If you fought me hard enough, these little scraps of cloth couldn't hold you to this bed. Do you want to know what that says to me, Elena?" He smirked down at her as he repeated his actions with her other leg, leaving her tied only by her wrists.

"What?"

The husky tone to her whisper almost ripped a groan from his lips and Damon had to pause as he adjusted his painfully alert cock. His erection strained the front of his pants to limits as yet untested, leaving Damon to struggle with the option of removing the offending fabric from his body. "You want to be here. You want to give me control." He lowered himself on top of her, settling between her thighs, grinding his cloth covered cock into her achingly warm core as he captured her lips in a bruising kiss. "Did you fantasize about this?" He pulled her lower lip between his teeth, biting down with blunt teeth hard enough to make her hiss, drawing blood that he refused to clean away. "Surrendering to me?" His fingers surrounded her bare breast, cupping the entire globe, squeezing gently even as he moved his lips to her throat, sucking at her soft skin, bruising her and allowing her to heal before bruising her again. "Letting me take what I want from you while you were helpless and at my mercy?" His fangs slid into place while he spoke and he drove them into her flesh the moment his words were past his lips, drinking deeper than he had from her thighs, rotating his hips, grinding cock against clit with every pull of her blood down his throat.

When he'd had his fill and his flesh grew warm with Elena's own borrowed life, he slid his hands up her arms, quickly releasing her from her remaining bonds. He kissed her softly, lingering at her mouth, tongues dancing a familiar rhythm while he paused from their game. Only when she moved to pull the silk from her eyes did he recapture her wrists with his fingers, grinning against her sudden pout. "You didn't think we were finished, did you?"

He laughed as he spun her on the mattress, pressing her face down against their pillows, quickly straddling her ass as he tied her wrists together with one silken length and fastened the other end to his wooden headboard.

"A: you didn't answer my question. Did you fantasize about this, Gilbert? Is this one of the dreams that you're too innocent to let me in on?"

Elena shook her head weakly, whimpering into the pillow as Damon slowly ground his hips against the mounds of her ass, driving his cock between her small cheeks even through the restraint of his pants.

"And here I thought we promised never to lie to each other," Damon shook his head slowly, unzipping his pants and sliding them down his legs, tossing them off the side of the bed before reclaiming his position over her body. He slid one knee between her thighs, spreading her open so that his fully erect cock had free passage to slide between her dripping folds, closing his eyes as the heat of her pulsing core nearly overwhelmed him. It took a full moment to convince his body that he was only there to dampen his hardened flesh, teasing the swollen, weeping head in the pool of her arousal before returning his attention to her shapely behind. "You may want to reconsider lying to me," he whispered as he leaned forward, allowing his now gloriously lubricated flesh to part her cheeks, taunting the one entrance to her body he was sure no one before him had dared approach.

He felt her tense as he pushed against her tiny, delicate opening, watching as she pulled the ties holding her to the headboard taut, her breathing coming in gasps that she could no longer control. He pushed firmly until he felt her beginning to open around him, biting through his own lip as he struggled to keep the level of pressure at no more than a terrifying tease.

"Yes!" she finally cried, her fingers wrapped around the bind holding her in place, the flush of her embarrassment travelling from her cheeks, down her throat, across her shoulders and down her back.

"Yes, what, Elena?" Damon leaned forward, allowing the weight of his body to put just a slight bit more pressure against her, the very tip of his cock on the very verge of taking the last vestige of innocence from his precious girl.

"I wanted this!" She gasped out, finally raising her head from the pillows to arch against the mattress, mewling as he moved against her one final time. "You were so awful, so dangerous, and I dreamed of you forcing me to be with you. I wanted to blame compulsion for wanting you to finally act on the feelings you kept forcing me to accept!"

He chuckled softly, crawling off her body and coming to a stand beside the bed, grinning down at her. "And the truth shall set you free!" He laughed outright as she lifted her hands to him, waiting to be untied, and he had to clear his throat to regain composure. "Uh, yeah, poor choice of words. My bad." Before he walked away, he indulged himself in a quick slap of her ass, forcing Elena to squeal and turn away from him, spinning over onto the bed, closing her legs tightly.

He disappeared into his ensuite, grabbing a washcloth off the rack and soaking it in cold water. He ran the cloth down his body, cleaning away sweat and their juices, allowing the cool cloth to take the edge off the erection that threatened to steal every drop of blood from his brain. He paused, breathing deeply as he glanced over to where Elena lay waiting for him.

He was surprised to find that she'd turned again, and now was perched up on her knees, leaning forward onto her elbows as she struggled to reach her blindfold. Damon stood for a second, torn between the image of her on her hands and knees, ass in the air, completely vulnerable, and the knee jerk image to slap her hands away from the piece of silk over her eyes.

The head of his cock swelled out immediately, and even the cool cloth pressed against his flesh could do nothing as he fought desperately against the instinct to close his fingers around his desperately aching flesh.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

He darted across the room and onto the bed, the fingers of one hand ripping out the crotch of her panties before digging into her hip roughly as he held her in place. His other hand slapped her fingers away from her eyes.

"You've been a bad, bad girl, Elena."

Giving her no chance to move, Damon held her hips in an iron grip and shoved the painfully swollen tip of his cock between her folds and deep into her dripping core.

"Damon!" she cried out, her body stretching to accommodate the overly swollen length of him, the angle he'd entered her at allowing him to drive deeper than he'd ever been.

"Jesus, 'Lena," he groaned, his words a heated gasp against her spine as he drove into her again and again, his rhythm solid and steady, even when he pulled his fingers from her hips and slid them under her body to tease her aching clit.

He'd already brought her to orgasm once, brought her near a half dozen times, but the moment his fingers sped over the tiny bundle of nerves, stroking her with a confidence that only Damon Salvatore could possess, her entire body stiffened beneath him and her head flung back while his name reverberated off every wall in the room. The sucking, pulsing grip of her dripping walls teased him without mercy, the sensation of her wrapped around him like a wet, velvet fist shot lightening down his spine and though he'd never admit it, his vision greyed from the pleasure when the head of his cock swelled out one final time. He slammed into her with three powerful thrusts until nothing sat between them but sweat dampened skin, and with a final, shuddering cry he came apart inside her.

He collapsed to the bed beside her, his limbs turned to jello from sensation as he lifted a hand to his eyes and groaned softly. "That was not the way tonight was supposed to end," he chuckled ruefully.

Elena pulled at the bonds tying her to the bed, easily breaking the length of cloth in two and slipping it from her wrists, before pulling her blindfold from her eyes. She turned over and nestled her body against Damon's resting her head against his chest, a teasing grin curling her lips. "Could've fooled me."

He ruffled her hair and sighed softly, closing his eyes against the low light in the room. "Yeah, okay, it was supposed to end that way, just not quite yet. I hadn't even gotten to the strawberries and champagne." He gestured half-heartedly towards the treats he'd laid out on the night stand next to them.

Elena yawned widely, closing her eyes and cuddling closer. "Tomorrow, then."

He'd lived more than 170 years. In that time there was nothing that he hadn't seen; horrors, joys, miracles and devastation, they'd all come in abundance, but nothing since the bullet from his father's gun had stopped his heart quite as suddenly as Elena Gilbert. "Tomorrow," he promised in a soft whisper, tightening his arms around her, burying his face in her hair, drinking in her soft scent. The simple, unquestionable tone of her voice that said tomorrow they'd still be lying in each other's arms, that nothing would come between them, that she'd not change her mind, brought the slow beat of his heart to a solid stop before allowing it to start over once again. Maybe one day he'd trust that they'd have their happy ending, that Stefan wouldn't show up and steal her away, that creatures like Klaus and Silas wouldn't end her life a second and more permanent time, that he'd not be the one to screw it all up and watch her disappear from his existence. He wanted to believe that this time it was permanent, it was Damon and Elena against the world, and lying here in their little bubble of bliss, he was almost able to accept that he'd finally found something good out of almost two centuries of life. He abhorred showing any semblance of weakness, but a tremor ran through his body and he found himself unable to pull away from the shield her hair formed around his face and her arms formed around his body.

"Don't let me screw this up," he whispered into the night, maybe to Elena, maybe to a God he didn't think he believed in, maybe to his own heart as it beat a dead rhythm into the near silence of the room.

No one answered him, but he supposed that was alright. He'd just have to work that much harder the next day, the day after that, and every foreseeable day of eternity.

Hey, it couldn't hurt to have a goal in life.

~~~TBC~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Confessions of a Baby Vampire  
> Part: 4  
> Author: Roguie/ SunSpecOps  
> Fandom: The Vampire Diaries  
> Pairing: Damon/Elena  
> Rating: M  
> Spoilers: Up to and including Graduation 4x23  
> Summary: The Boarding House is feeling a little full these days, forcing Damon to dip into his endless well of creativity to see that Elena's dreams come true.  
> Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries does not belong to me. The fact that I bemoan this relevant piece of information on a nightly basis does nothing to change the fact that I receive no compensation for writing these words. As such, please don’t sue; my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they’re all I have.  
> A/N: What can I say? My muse took a very long vacation and left me with 7 thousand words of this chapter written and wouldn’t come back to finish it. It’s been a long couple of months folks, deaths, long hours at work, friends that haven’t been at their computers so no one to bounce things off of, family activities, birthdays, tattoos, etc etc. I apologise and I’ll try to get the next chapter up quicker. But hey, at least this one is almost 12,000 words long. That makes up for it a bit, doesn’t it?  
> Shameless plug: Just for those of you who don’t have me on author alert: with in the next two weeks I’ll be posting a new one shot entitled Blood, Sex and Magik, where we’ll jump a few years ahead into the lives of our group of Mystic Falls’ misfits. For the first time I’ll be branching out and including group characters, slightly anyway, although the fic will be mainly DE/DEx. So, if you’re interested in an immediate gratification fic, throw me on alert. Hopefully I won’t disappoint. ;)

 

 

~~~VV~~~

For the second night in less than a week, Damon slipped out from under the covers, leaving Elena sound asleep as he crept through the boarding house and to the library.  The acrid scent of smoke lingered in the air as he moved closer to the bookshelf in which he’d hidden the delicious little jewel of a journal Elena had started when she’d first chosen to complete the transition from human to vampire, calling him to it helplessly, as sure as a siren’s song would lure a sailor to his death.

 

He’d been lucky; whether she’d noticed the missing journal or not, she’d not mentioned it when she claimed a bookshelf in his room, organizing the little leather bound treasures in chronological order, running a single soft finger over each binding as she smiled wistfully at the memories each book would hold.  He’d cringed and waited, eyes filled with guilt as she opened the first page of each journal, giggling at the childlike writing, often coming over to him to share the dates at the top of each page, letting him into a part of her life that she’d kept far away from everyone else.  That fact alone did nothing to ease the guilt gnawing at his soul, and he found his mind constantly drawn to the stolen journal that lay a floor below them, a Poe like heartbeat sounding in his ears, the smoke on the air an almost visceral trail to where it lay hidden.  He was certain she’d come to her senses and follow her nose any minute as she continued to pull books from the bag, and yet by the grace of whatever power continued looking out for the vampire, she offered up no questions, sparing him the need to come up with any answers.

 

Instead, he skulked through the shadows of his house like a demon in the dark, creeping guilt darkening his crystal blue eyes as he poured himself a tumbler of bourbon, drinking it down quickly before pouring another and moving across the room.  With quiet ease, he started a small fire, never really feeling at home until the sweet smell of freshly burning wood and the crackling of tinder filled the air.  Maybe it was a throwback to when he was a child, to a time when only a warm fire stood between his family and a cold death of hypothermia, pneumonia, influenza, all the horrors winter could rain down upon an unprepared society.  It could have been that all the memories of his mother’s voice always had the subtle pop of a hot fire in the background, especially the nights spent lying at her feet, listening to the beautiful images spun by Dickenson or Longfellow.  He once dreamed of the day he’d find the woman that captured his soul so deeply that the words he’d long memorized would fall from his lips, to enchant her as his mother enchanted him.  Even once his mother had passed, he’d continued reading poetry; he’d kept up with each new poet as they published, learning their words, dreaming their dreams.  He was twenty years into his vampirism before Yeats appeared on scene, capturing the vampire’s attention with the Irishman’s belief in the oncoming darkness.  When Damon read the warnings of the approaching beast, he related those words to himself and found himself drawn steadily into each new publication.  Damon firmly believed himself to be the rough beast and it was his time of darkness that was about to sweep over the world.  Unfortunately, Yeats also wrote of deep, everlasting love.  It was the only time in Damon’s flirting relationship with the Irish poetry that the written word fell flat; he had convinced himself that what he felt for Katherine was eternal, undying love suited for the unending lives of immortal demons, but when Yeats spoke of love, it wasn’t Katherine’s soul he could see in the words.  He’d struggled with it for decades, going as far as to argue with the poet himself in the early 1900s, attempting to force the man to see what true love was without the blindfold of mythology.  It had ended in a stalemate, Yeats insisting the impression left by “When You Are Old” was nothing but fact and Damon insisting that time and space could never affect the intensity of love; that the emotion would always be first and foremost, never clouding, shading or changing.

 

Short of the vampire snapping and draining the poet he had once found most inspiring, they could come to no common ground, and Damon left that meeting in disappointment.  He’d gone fifty years without seeing his love by this point, and the pain burned in his chest as sharply as it had the night Katherine had been taken from him.  No amount of time had dulled that, and he couldn’t for a single second believe that any amount of time would do so.

 

He swallowed thickly, regretting the century between then and now, wishing that Yeats hadn’t been dead ninety years so that he could apologize for his youth and misunderstanding.  A hundred and fifty years had clouded his memory of Katherine, clouded his opinion of her, and in the end, he’d been almost irreparably wounded by his misjudgement.  It had all changed after spending time with Elena.  Suddenly Yeats’ words made more sense; he could imagine her at sixty, seventy years old, thinking back over the years and smiling as her thoughts fell upon him.  He could see her closing her eyes in a chair by a fire and dreaming of the way he’d once looked at her, of the way his dead heart’s beat sounded just for her.  It all made sense, striking him with all the subtlety of a freight train; he’d fallen at her feet, her willing puppet, and he’d drowned himself in her humanity, allowing it to shape and change him without remorse.

 

His heart now stuttered with sudden grief at the loss of Elena’s humanity; Yeats’ beautiful words, only now understood, would never be meant to be hers again.  Her face would never change, her memory would never dim, and nothing would be held with reverence because her life would never end.  He had taken her humanity from her; yes his blood had been forced on her, but he’d encouraged her to make the transition, he taught her to hunt and feed and he taught her to enjoy it.  In a funny way, Yeats was right again:

 

_Come away, o human child_

_Through the waters and the wild_

_With a fairie hand in hand,_

_For the world’s more full of weeping_

_Than you can understand._

He and Stefan were the fairies that took her hands and led her away from her innocence into death.  He sighed deeply, sparing a moment for respect and mourning of what she’d lost before pushing it down and locking it away.  He couldn’t afford to spend a second regretting the beautiful creature she’d become.  Stefan hadn’t learned that lesson and she’d slipped through his fingers while he fought to save her, to cure her; Damon wouldn’t make the same mistake.  She was his now, for eternity; instead of wasting even a second, he’d spend them all making up for what they’d taken from her.

 

Settling down in front of the fire, Damon carefully opened the little black book of secrets, turning to a page from a more recent time.  He traced a single finger over the date, smiling softly with the innocence that always appeared on that particular day, year after year.  Of course, considering the string of un-Elena-like curses that opened up this particular journal entry, perhaps innocence wasn’t quite the right word.

_December 25,_

_Stupid fucking vampire with his stupid fucking moralistic issues about a stupid fucking sire bond that means absolutely squat in the grand scheme of everything else that we’ve already been through._

_I know he’s pushing me away.  I’m not stupid.  I spent the night in his bed digging holes in the palms of my hands so that I didn’t accidentally touch him and scare him away.  He’s so withdrawn now; it’s only been days and yet I miss so very much about him.  He used to brush my hair off my shoulders just to rub his knuckles across my cheek.  He used to bump his shoulder into mine just to ground me and remind me that he’d always be there.  He used to hold my gaze like we’d never see each other again, and it was always ridiculously intimate.  He’d do it no matter who was in the room, always like I was the center of his universe, and it hurts so badly now that he won’t even look in my direction._

_He doesn’t believe that I could love him.  In desperation to do the right thing months ago, I chose wrong.  I’ve always chosen wrong.  I was a stupid scared little girl that had lost everyone and without realizing it, I lost the one person who meant the most.  He’s planning on leaving if we can’t find this cure or find a way to break this stupid sire bond.  He hasn’t said it, but I can see it in the way he’s keeping me at arm’s length.  He’s shutting down on me, and if that happens, I’ll lose him forever._

_I wish I could prove to him how much I cared before I transitioned.  I wish my stupid little mortal brain could have fathomed how deeply I was hurting us every time I turned to Stefan, forgave Stefan, chose Stefan.  I wish I’d told him of the nights I spent dreaming of him, how I’d wake up every morning with my sheets tangled around my legs, my body screaming out for his touch, and tears in my eyes when I realized that I was always alone._

_I should have told him how badly I wanted him when I was human.  Those nights when he’d show up unexpectedly and invite himself into my bed… I never told him that I’d purposely stay awake, waiting, so that I could fall asleep in his arms._

_Now I can’t tell him how badly I wish I’d said something back then… back when I was alive.  Maybe if I was warm with life, he’d go back to being desperate to touch me.  Maybe if I bent more under the force of his kisses, he wouldn’t be able to walk away.  Maybe if he could hurt me, mark me, drink from me like he has all the others, he’d stay with me.  Stefan didn’t want me like this.  Caroline hates me like this.  Jeremy sees me as something to kill, and I’m pretty sure Matt is subconsciously terrified of me.  Why should Damon feel the same way he did when I was human if no one else does?  Why should I expect that of him just because he spent a year chasing me, living in the shadow of who I thought I was just to be near to me?  Why should I expect anything of him when I’m nothing more than a killing machine on a timer?  Eventually I’m going to snap; eventually it will be more than just an immortal hunter that I kill.  Eventually there isn’t going to be anything left of the Elena they all claimed to have loved and then what’s going to be left for Damon?  All I’ll end up being is another version of Katherine, so why should I expect him to love me now?_

_I can’t say it doesn’t hurt.  I love him.  I’m stupidly, blindly, put a ring on my finger and sign the license cause there’s no going back now kind of in love with him.  Of course, how many times did I say that about Stefan?  Why should either of them believe a single word I say now?  Stefan doesn’t believe that we’re over and Damon doesn’t believe that we’re endgame.  It’s all my fault.  I waited too long.  I may have broken them both._

_I wish Jeremy had slept through the night in Denver.  I wish we’d never been given that time to think about where our actions were going to take us if we didn’t show some semblance of control.  I wish we’d have just gone on instinct.  If he knew, honestly knew, how badly I’d wanted him that night, he’d know, sire bond or not, that I’ve been his since the moment we met._

_Even if I didn’t remember it at the time._

_~E_

 

He swallowed thickly, absorbing her pained words; he’d done as much damage to her as she’d done to him as a human, but rather than whining and sulking about it, she’d found the strength to pick up and carry on.  It was sad, really, that an eighteen year old had a higher level of maturity than his own.  Maybe he could fix a little of the heartbreak before they pushed any further forward.

 

He slid the little journal back onto its shelf, hiding it far to the back of old logging journals where it was less than likely that anyone would ever think to look.  His jaw clenched momentarily as he quietly glanced around the room, his eyebrow lifted in suspicion. 

 

“Keep this between us, buddy.  This is one bump I don’t need to deal with, ever.”

 

Whether Ric was there or not he couldn’t be sure, but he was pretty confident that his old friend wouldn’t sell him down the river like that.  Especially after how hard they’d worked for Damon to finally get the girl.

 

“And quit calling me an idiot.  I’d rather think of myself as a genius… at least until I get caught.”

 

He dimmed the lights and put out the fire, tucking a book of Yeats’ poetry under his arm.  He had an idea, a brilliant idea.  Positively Nobel Prize award winning idea.

 

Maybe they couldn’t actually travel back in time, but Damon was a particularly talented individual.  Left in his hands, for a while it could at least seem like they had.

 

~~~VV~~~

 

God damn, a good contractor could get a lot accomplished in a few simple days, given the right motivation.

 

The Gilbert house had been completely removed.  Not a single trace of the charred two story home remained.  Quietly, Damon hoped Bill had listened to instruction and certain items had been allocated to the large aluminum building that had been temporarily erected in the yard.  Still, the vampire had been asked not to hover, so he quietly kept his opinion to himself.

 

A head appeared over the foundation wall as Bill Clovers climbed out of what would one day again be the Gilbert basement.  He used the framework for the first floor that was already in place to steady his movements as he hoisted himself onto the front lawn.

 

“Salvatore,” he called, waving the vampire over.  “As you can see, demo and disposal are complete.  I pulled three full crews out for this.  Couldn’t have done it faster, probably will never get it done that fast again.  The basic frame work is up on the main floor, the second floor should be completely framed by end of day tomorrow.”  The middle aged man pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and mopped the sweat from his brow.  “Bribed one of the city inspectors earlier to clear his schedule.  Guy will be here tomorrow to declare the foundation and framework; I’ll have building, electrical, water and heating permits mid-afternoon.  We’ll start proper construction the next morning.”

 

Damon nodded quietly, moving around the foundation to find the tree he’d used to climb through Elena’s window, cringing as he took in the burnt limbs and heavily damaged bark.  “See that your landscaper makes an effort to save this tree, if at all possible.”

 

Bill shrugged, noting the tree on a clipboard.  “Is there a hutch of bunnies in the yard you’d like us to find foster homes for while we’re at it?”  He had a gruff laugh and a good sense of humour; Damon never regretted keeping the man on call.

 

“Only if you catch my brother lurking around,” Damon chuckled to himself before realizing the inside joke made him look even more ridiculous than his request to save the stupid tree.  Fuck.  He was getting soft in his old age.  “You got the blue prints I sent over, I assume?”

 

“Sure thing.  Only, the design of the home was a bit out dated.  Are you certain you don’t want to browse through a few options my architect put together?  You’d be making better use of the space and it would likely be far more energy efficient, what with heating and all.”

 

Damon sighed.  “Listen, I don’t give a rat’s ass what nifty little energy efficient, water saving, feed the starving toys you people want to put in the house.  Put them all in.  Great.  Fantastic.  Whatever.  But every single wall, every single window and door, every single last tile and cabinet will be constructed exactly as I’ve given you.  Our contract is signed, Mr. Clovers; if so much as a shower curtain rod is out of place, you won’t see a cent of the extremely generous budget I’ve allotted you.”  Damon paused, watching the man pale, his friendly demeanor disintegrating under the quiet fury of the predator in front of him.  Damon held his gaze for only a moment before turning away and running his hand through his dark hair, staring off into the distance.  “Have it finished by the end of August, exactly to my specifications, and save that tree, however?  I’ll double what I’m paying you as a cash bonus.  Are we clear?”

 

When the man was able to pick his jaw up from where he dropped it, he began to nod vigorously.  “Of course, Mr. Salvatore.”

 

Damon smiled.  “Glad we have an understanding, then.  I’ll expect to see the outside walls up by the end of the week.”

 

With no further word to the man, Damon spun on his heel, returning to the Camaro without ever looking back.  He didn’t doubt Bill Clover’s skills, but a good relationship of fear and reward always needed to be refreshed when time dimmed the memory of previous dealings.

 

Damon now had no doubt that the blue prints he’d provided would be followed to absolute spec.  In the end, that was all that mattered.

 

~~~VV~~~

 

That night was spent caring for Elena quietly, catering to her human side, one may say.  Damon cooked the three of them an impressive meal, watching quietly as the siblings laughed and joked amongst themselves.  He didn’t even bat an eye when a cherry tomato flew at Elena’s head, or when a slice of cucumber slapped Jeremy in the face, sticking ridiculously to his cheek as he stared at his sister in mock horror.

 

Admittedly, he was surprised when the teenagers rose to help with the dishes.  He was less surprised when dishwater suds were thrown in his face and water dripped down to stain his grey t-shirt.

 

His curiosity, however, was peaked when Jeremy hung back once Elena excused herself from the kitchen to call Caroline.  Usually the boy had disappeared by this time to his room, to his Xbox, to wherever recently resurrected teenagers disappear to in the night in a hopeless attempt to deal with the shit life had thrown their way.  Tonight, however, he fell quiet, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously as his eyes flickered between Damon and the empty space two feet away from the somewhat irritated vampire.

 

“Okay, out with it Junior Ghost Whisperer.  What exactly is Casper the Peeping Vampire Hunter pushing to shed his opinion on tonight?”

 

Jeremy shrugged.  “He really won’t say.  He wants to know if you know what you’re getting into.”

 

Damon smirked.  “I know who I’m getting into, if that’s what he’s asking.”

 

Jeremy grimaced, shaking his head in disgust.  “Dude, that’s my sister!”

 

Damon shrugged, grinning, daring the boy to challenge him.  “Nature over nurture, I suppose.”

 

“Seriously, he wants to know if you’ve thought about what you’re doing.  And he means the consequences not the actions.  Dick.”

 

“Wait, did he call me a dick, or did you?”  Damon’s grin was unstoppable now, his eyes shining with true appreciation of the moment.

 

“It was mutual.”

 

“Yeah, well the two of you sharing a dick is less surprising than it is disgusting.  Shame on you, Ric, he’s just an innocent boy!”

 

Jeremy sighed.  “He says don’t screw this up.”

 

“Keep your mouth shut and we won’t have to revisit this conversation for your incessant I told you sos.  You know what they say, loose lips sink ships.”  He brushed off Jeremy’s concerned gaze and moved towards the hallway.  “Which makes me wonder, can ghost ships sink?  You should try going on a cruise, Ric, maybe something from White Star Line, and let me know how that works out for you.”

 

He ran his hands through his hair nervously as he made his way up the stairs.  At least for now Ric was staying mum about the journal.  Elena wouldn’t find out.  Fuck, it wasn’t like he was doing this to hurt her anyway, he was just indulging in some mutual fun times, made all the better as the remarkably innocent little creature he was lucky enough to call his girlfriend began letting her hair down.  They were harmless fantasies that he had absolutely no problem indulging in, especially when they ended with her writhing desperately in his arms.

 

“Yo, Damon.”

 

The vampire paused, turning slowly to eye the teenager with trepidation.  “Yo?  Are you serious right now?”

 

Jeremy waved his hand dismissingly.  “We can argue about my vocabulary when I’ve been alive more than a week.  Listen, I want to talk to you.  About Elena.”

 

“Thanks for the clarification, Captain Obvious.”

 

Jeremy frowned, shaking his head.  “Can you be serious for one minute?”

 

In a blink, Damon was in front of the boy’s face, fangs down, eyes filled with blood.  “Never,  
for one second, make the mistake of thinking that I’m not serious.  Especially when it comes to Elena.  Who, if I have to remind you, can hear every word of this little brotherly exchange.”

 

Jeremy huffed quietly, but didn’t back down as he met Damon’s vampire visage without fear.  “Jesus, you know I told her to go for you?  Even after all the shit you pulled, I figured you loved her enough to make it work.  We all fucking encouraged this, except for Caroline and I’m not gonna ask what she’s got against you.  My sister has been in love with you forever.  She loved Stefan, but she went stupid once she got to know you, so don’t think I’m surprised to see how happy she’s been, living here.”

 

Damon swallowed heavily, clenching his jaw against the rough emotion that swelled over him and threatened to shine through his deep blue eyes that were once again human and vulnerable.  He instantly composed his expression, backing two stairs up to put space between him and the teenager that was taunting his heart as surely as if he had a hand deep inside the vampire’s chest.  Damon swallowed a final time, blinking the emotion from his eyes, glancing down at his watch and sighing heavily.

 

“Is there a point to this heart to heart, little brother by proxy, because you’re about to witness the impossible.”  He lowered his voice to a taunting whisper, lips curving into a smile as one blue eye winked slowly.  “I’m growing old listening to you.”

 

“Jesus, what the hell does she see in you?!”  Jeremy snapped impatiently, causing the vampire’s smirk to widen.

 

“Do you want the details?  Or just a quick over view?”  He pulled his phone from his pocket and wagged his eyebrows.  “I may have actual video, if you’re really interested.”

 

“Forget it.  Just don’t hurt my sister.  That’s all I wanted to say.   Ric won’t tell me what it is, but I know you’re up to something.  He’s worried which worries me, so just don’t.”

 

“Or what?”  Damon couldn’t help the way his lips curved up or his eyes rolled.  It was simple mathematics.  Two centuries trumped sixteen years, every time.

 

“Or I will find a way to hurt you.  Vampires can’t grow back extremities, can they?”  Jeremy’s eyes surreptitiously traveled down the vampire’s body, lingering for a moment on the prominent display of anatomy that even soft was well framed by jeans meant to acknowledge its undeniable presence.

 

Damon’s lips pursed and his brow furrowed as he frowned at the teenager.  Jeremy was tenacious enough to pull off a vervain and hack job, of that Damon had no doubt.

 

“Your sister would kill you,” he muttered quietly as he reached down to blatantly adjust the body part in question.

 

“Pretty used to that by now,” Jeremy grinned, and then shrugged quietly.  “Depending on what you’re up to, she may help.”

 

Damon was left with no choice but to nod in agreement.  Elena’s ferocity was unquestionable.  “Okay, then.  Point made and baby brother bonding time is just about up.”  Damon turned his back on the boy and took the last few steps to the landing with sleek vampire grace.  He paused at the top as he heard Jeremy sigh and turn to head back into the kitchen.  “I warned her, you know, that I’d hurt her, and she still chose me.”

 

In tune with the vampire’s needs, Jeremy kept his back to the stairwell as he nodded.  “Like I said, she went stupid when she met you.”

 

Damon grinned quietly before allowing the hood of eternal fear and concern to cloud his gaze.  “I won’t do it on purpose.  I won’t really hurt her if I can help it.”

 

Jeremy smiled.  “And that’s why you’re still alive.  Bro.”

 

The tension between them dissipated and both guys carried on to their destinations:  Jeremy towards the freezer and a bowl of ice cream, Damon towards his bedroom and a night of Elena’s charms.

 

Neither would speak of the conversation in the morning.

 

~~~VV~~~

 

It was late; the room was dark and filled with shadows when Damon opened his eyes.  Elena had been on the phone with Caroline for hours.  From what he could tell, the blonde vampire was trying to convince his girlfriend to join her on a cross country road trip.  Caroline had become obsessed with the idea of college and she wanted Elena to visit several with her before they decided which would suit their needs the best.

He’d watched silently, first as Elena filed her nails as she sat in the center of his large bed while he lay on his back next to her, hands behind his head, an eyebrow tweaked in amusement.  He had watched as she painted her toes a deep blood red, the cell phone held on her shoulder expertly as she argued against the concept of a week-long trip where she’d be far from both Jeremy and Damon.  He had watched as she changed into the tiniest excuse for boy shorts that he had ever laid eyes on, matched only by what he could only assume was the flimsiest camisole she currently owned.  Her phone laid resting on the sink when she started preparing for bed, her vampire hearing sharp enough that the speaker option wasn’t necessary to listen to what had to be an endless list of why Elena positively *had* to accompany Caroline on her newest adventure.

 

He never took his eyes off Elena as she brushed her teeth, laughing silently as she took the time to bring out her inner monster, unsheathing her twin points of ivory death and cleaning those as well.  He had swallowed thickly as she bent forward, flipping her hair into a waterfall of silky brown waves before tying it into a tight pony tail.  The creamy boy shorts clinging to her delicious ass, the light colour a heavy contrast against her dark skin, forced his mouth to go dry as his eyes pinned to her gracious curves and his body instantly hardened in anticipation.

 

He’d caught Elena’s attention, then, when he blurred out of his clothing and lay back on the bed, one arm under his head, his upper body raised by two fluffy pillows.  He was completely back in position and eying her toned thighs and behind before she’d turned to glance at him over her shoulder.

 

He’d caught her gaze, a slow grin curving his lips as his blue eyes began to sparkle mischievously.  Her eyes flicked to her phone in warning as she watched his cock visibly harden and rise from where it had been resting, earning her a shrug as he slid his free hand across his firm stomach, the sparkle in his eyes dying and shifting into something far darker and far more dangerous.

 

Elena’s body had instantly reacted to the ferocity of his gaze, borrowed blood flushing her cheeks, her eyes locked onto the path of his powerful hand, her thumb finding its way between her teeth while his fingers wrapped around his eager cock head, his thumb dipping into the wetness that glistened over the silky skin, tracing down the underside, each inch of sensitive flesh bringing a new shudder of pleasure to his strong frame.

 

He had refused to listen to her strained words as she attempted to answer whatever Caroline asked at that moment, choosing instead to focus on her lush lips, her thumb still captured firmly between her human teeth, choking back the whimper he could almost see building in her throat.  The visceral scent of her arousal filled his hyper aware senses, coaxing a rough growl from his lips, echoed immediately by the swift whine Elena could no longer contain.  His face shifted and his fangs dropped in response, his beast struggling for freedom to meet the sudden needs of his mate.  His fingers tightened around his incredibly throbbing flesh, beginning a slow, torturous rhythm, his own pre-cum allowing his fist to slide easily from tip to sac.

 

He had watched as Elena glanced back at the phone on the counter and then back to his fingers as they coaxed his erection longer and thicker, the head swelling and darkening with every stroke of his expert touch.

 

Come on, baby, he thought silently, willing her with his burning gaze to close the distance between them.  He stroked himself harder, fighting the urge to close his eyes as he groaned softly at the pleasure his own hand brought him under the watchful eye of his nearly desperate girlfriend.

 

When her own fingers snaked down the front of those sinful boy shorts, he knew he had her.  Reluctantly releasing his aching cock, he lifted his fingers to his lips, gesturing for silence before using the same finger to beckon her to him.

 

Damon flashed her a wicked grin as Elena hesitantly left her best friend in mid-sentence, the blonde’s voice becoming mere background noise as the brunette crawled over the foot of their bed, and Damon secured both hands behind his head, his erection standing proudly unattended.

 

If he thought her willingness to leave Caroline hanging surprised him, he was immediately floored when her warm little lips, instead of meeting his in the hot kiss he’d been expecting, wrapped around the swollen, weeping head of his cock.  His own bid for silence flew from his mind as he arched up from the bed, an uncontrollable shudder rolling up his body as his fingers moved to tighten around his headboard, the suddenly stressed wood groaning in unison with the startled vampire.

 

Dirty, uncensored comments filled what was left of his suddenly blown mind.  Fuck, how badly he wanted her to suck him deep, he wanted to feel her human teeth scrape against the girth of him, he wanted her to swallow him whole, to take him into her hot, tight throat and groan around him.  He wanted her warm little fingers around his balls, squeezing him, stroking him, he wanted her other hand down her shorts, flicking her swollen clit, fucking her tight channel while she pleasured him.  He wanted her to come hard on her own hand as she swallowed his pulsing flesh and he coated her throat with his release.

 

The half whimper, half growl that escaped his lips startled him out of his reverie long enough to realize Elena’s dark eyes were pinned to his face, mischief dancing in the chocolate pools filled with desire, and suddenly Damon found himself wondering if he’d spoken aloud.  He figured he had his answer when she quite blatantly slid her hand down her body, across her flat stomach, under the flimsy piece of cloth and lace covering her treasures from his view, and slipped her fingers into her dripping folds.  She’d gasped around his straining cock as she pinched her clit lightly, closing her eyes in pleasure, taking him deep into the back of her mouth, ripping an echoing gasp and groan from his own lips while she purred against his flesh in satisfaction.

 

He jerked up, hissing sharply, swelling to an impossible girth as the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, the fluttering, heated channel sucking at him mercilessly, taunting him until on a sharply hissed curse, his fingers found her hair and pulled her hard onto his tortured member.

 

White heat built fast, lightening blistering across his gaze, through his brain, up his spine until nothing remained but the over powering urge to thrust into her, deeper and deeper, until her throat closed around every last inch of him, clutching at him, teeth scraping his wide base, fingernails scraping at his tightened balls.  When she brought on her own orgasm, groaning heavily around the flesh filling her mouth and throat, the sensation had been just enough to throw him off the ledge he’d been so precariously perched upon, and with one last aching swell, he surged upwards, driving streams of release down her throat, filling her mouth as he began to pull backwards. When he’d finally looked down at her face held firmly between his hands, the sight of her grinning up at him, a small rope of release glistening at the corner of her lips, drove him into blackness on the waves of her sudden giggles that she couldn’t deny were filled with female pride.

 

He assumed she went back to her conversation with Caroline afterwards; he’d gone between a light sleep and semi-alertness for quite some time before she’d finally joined him in bed.  He laid beside her for over an hour just listening to her slow heartbeat and the unnecessary breaths she took purely by habit.  He grinned to himself as she turned in her sleep towards him, nuzzling her face against his chest, her hand slipping to grip his thin hip as she fought to find the position she was most comfortable, finally attained when one olive skinned, well-toned calf and five chilly toes tucked between his legs, the heat of her lace covered core pressed tightly against his bare thigh.

 

His chest rumbled softly while she settled against him, her breathing evening out once more, the absolute trust she placed in him to sleep in his arms warming and filling the cavern within his chest.  Careful not to wake her, Damon slid his hand gently up her back, her smooth skin like silk against his fingertips.  He sighed softly when her hair fluttered across his knuckles, shifting her only enough that he could touch his forehead to hers, breathing in her scent, filling his lungs with her breath.

 

“I love you, you know?” he whispered softly against her skin before closing his eyes.

 

It only took a soft push to slip into her mind, the blood they frequently shared smoothing his journey past her infantile defences and within moments he found himself deep within her thoughts.  His arms tightened around her as he approached the vision of her in their dream, standing alone in complete darkness, her skin standing out brilliantly against the flowing white gown that wrapped around her slim body.

 

“Where are we?”

 

Her voice rang in his mind like the finest note from the most well-tuned flute, and a shiver coursed through him both in spirit and in body.  He moved behind her, sliding a hand down her arm until his warm fingers rested against the flat expanse of her stomach.  The heat of her skin scorched his cool flesh, her heart beating at the speed of a hummingbird, her breath coming in short gasps as her eyes widened and she shivered against him.

 

“I… I’m human,” she whispered softly, her eyes wide with awe as she trembled against him, the same eyes that fell closed when his mouth moved from her ear to her neck, nibbling softly.

 

“For tonight,” he smiled against her skin, blowing cool breath over flesh that had forgotten how it felt to be warm.

 

“How are you doing this?”

 

He shrugged against her, nuzzling her neck, breathing in her sweet essence.  “A lot of vampires can to some kind of degree, I’m just better than most.”

 

“Hmm, I see dream you is just as cocky as usual.”

 

He grinned softly, nipping at her shoulder until she squeaked.  “Are you planning on being mouthy all night, or would you like to see what I can really do?”

 

The scenery around them began swirling, stopping only as moments of their lives began clarifying in the space where once only darkness existed.  Elena watched in quiet awe as she witnessed herself meeting Damon for the first time; she cringed quietly as she watched herself treat him with scornful distain; she watched as they drank and danced in Atlanta, as she begged for his life when Bonnie held it in her hands, as she crushed his fragile heart when he so tentatively held it out for her.

 

Her Damon held her close, stroking her hair gently as he leaned down, his lips softly brushing the shell of her ear.  “You have your journals, Elena, my memories are my journal.”  When tears formed in her eyes and an apology on her lips, he slowly quieted her with a soft finger and kissed away the fresh salty trail.  “Memories can’t hurt me, Elena, besides I was a dick.  I know that.  Not saying you couldn’t have melted a little quicker, but that just means we have more time to make up for.”  He wagged his eyebrows at her and a giggle escaped her lips rather than the sob that had been forming.

 

Damon redirected her attention back to the universe around them as they spun through the next months of their lives: his secret confession of love, his downward spiral after Rose’s demise, his desperation to keep Elena alive at any cost, and their deathbed moment of truth.  Her fingers interlaced with his over her heart as it pounded its unsteady human beat.

 

“Even though I was dying, this was the most precious moment in my life.  Not even my second death could take that from me.”  He scowled softly as the memory played through and he received his cure.  “Not even Katherine.”

 

The memories spun again, and Elena watched all the moments that stunned her out of her teenaged infatuation with Stefan, leading her down the burning path of lust and love where all crossroads led to Damon.  She watched as he made her laugh, as he made her heart skip beats, as he slipped his way past all her defences and once again proved that he’d always put her above anyone, including himself.  She watched the pleasure he took in the nights he spent in her bed, in the time he spent with her alone, in everything he did that had anything to do with her at all.  She watched as he handed her back to Stefan without question, his heart breaking silently while she struggled to find the happiness she was determined to rediscover.  He never asked for anything more than her to remember how they could be together, and when indecision finally reared its ugly head in her heart, he was there to catch her as she began to fall.  Watching it now without the Stefan shaped shadow of guilt clouding her view, she could see how completely selfless Damon had become for her.  Only when Stefan pushed her towards Damon did Damon begin to fight back.  Only when it became apparent to everyone around her that she was rapidly swinging on the wrong side of the Salvatore pendulum, did he push her limits.  Only then had she found herself unable to avoid the circle of his arms, the warmth of his kiss, the ache in her chest that was only subdued when it was Damon’s hands on her traitorous body.

 

With nothing more than a blink, the scenery faded around her and Elena found herself outside their motel room in Denver, breathing the cool air deeply into her starved lungs, Damon’s presence behind her as overpowering as it had been the night it had all happened.

 

“I don’t do regret,” Damon mused quietly from his position ten feet away.  “A vampire’s life is too long to spend it wondering what if?  What if I hadn’t compelled you the night of the bon fire?  What if it had been you that night on your porch instead of Katherine?  What if I’d never taken away your knowledge of my love?  What if I’d fought harder before Blondie’s dog took a chunk out of me?  What if I’d pushed that night you had me come to you at Alaric’s?  Or the night on your porch?  Or here?”  She could hear the longing in his voice; when she closed her eyes she could feel him reaching for her, his need for her love just as apparent now as it had been then.  Everything ached inside of him, every atom of his body, every fragment of his soul cried out for her.  He existed to be with Elena, and for once in his incredibly long life he did nothing to dim the desperate want for her that radiated from him with his every breath.  “Even still, I regret this night above all our other missed opportunities.  I wish more than anything that Jeremy had stayed asleep, that Rose had better timing, that our lives weren’t such a soap opera fucking horror show that we’d have had the time we needed to see what we were to each other.  Who knows what would have happened?  You can sure as hell bet you wouldn’t have been in the busboy’s truck that night, either way.”  He paused as he heard her breath hitch, listening to her human responses as naturally as he had when her own fresh blood coursed through her veins.  “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t give a God damn if you’re human or vampire, Elena, I never have.  I will spend every second of the rest of my life living for you, protecting you, loving you.  I wasted a hundred and fifty years on the practice version of you.  I’ve only ever wanted the real you.  Elena Gilbert.  Human.  Vampire.  Fuck, we could face a freakishly left field plot twist and find out that you’re a dormant hybrid just waiting to wolf out and eat my face and I would still love you without question.  You will always still be you.”  He waited for his words to sink in before he sighed softly.  “We all have stupid dreams that we don’t deserve to come true, Elena.  I just got lucky, I guess.”

 

“Damon, don’t.”  Her voice was pained, filled with the knowledge of the own ache she harboured for this very night to have gone differently.  Damon’s offer of a redo, no matter how imaginary, pulled her to him with no less pressure than his silent gaze had on this very spot only a year before.

 

“Why not?”  He’d never been one for long speeches, declarations, change, but with Elena only feet away, her body flush with living blood and human trepidation, the temptation proved to be too much.  The time for gentleness had passed, and the next word to fall from his lips came out broken, filled with the aching wound of his love that she’d only just begun to heal.  Tonight had started out for her, but as they stood there and he lost himself in the memory, something inside him shifted and his last vestige of guilt and regret began to fade, leaving him only with the raw emotion that arched the distance between them with its electric power.  “Elena.”

 

She was in his arms before he’d realized she moved, crashing into him with all the force her fragile human body contained.  This time it was her lips that devoured his, her need to show him exactly how much he deserved this dream overwhelming her desire for control.  Where once he backed her across the balcony, this time she backed him up against a motel room door.  They had no fear of being caught, there was no desperation whilst thinking that this could be the last time, no guilt or hesitation that this wasn’t exactly what should be.

 

Her heart flushed blood through her veins with a rapid frenzy, her cheeks flushing red, a light headed dizziness weakening her knees until she remembered that here she had to breathe.  When she pulled her lips from his, her lungs convulsed reflexively, drawing oxygen into her at the same time as the whisper of Damon’s breath, the scent of leather and bourbon mixing with the drug that was Damon’s skin.  She groaned desperately, her fingers tightening painfully into his hair, knotting into his raven locks as she forced his lips back onto her own, pouring every ounce of the confidence she felt in him back into his starving soul.

 

“Fuck, ‘Lena,” he breathed against her throat when they pulled away for her to breathe again.  His lips breezed a cool trail over her heated skin, bringing a path of goose bumps out across her perfect flesh.  “Jesus,” he whispered, pressing his lips to every inch of skin he could reach, determined to kiss each and every single bump as proof of his devotion to her humanity.

 

Not for the first time, he cursed the unforgiving denim that trapped his suddenly too hard and too sensitive cock in a death grip of rough fabric and aching flesh.  The tiny mewls of pleasure that escaped from Elena’s kiss swollen lips did nothing to help his situation, rather the way her now unfamiliarly heated body curled into his, the way her fingers pulled his head exactly to where she wanted his lips, the way her molten core rode the single knee he’d forced between her long legs, every single tiny human reaction she had to his lips against her skin only served to force him harder.  The head of his cock wept pre-cum against the zipper that threatened to imprint each and every single metal tooth into skin already stretched too tight.

 

Allowing her to take lead lasted a total of three entire minutes; when his lips grew frantic for more than just the pulse of her frantic heart beneath them, when his hands itched to find more flesh than was available to his desperate fingers, when he wanted nothing more than to tear the clothes from their bodies and drive himself into depths hotter and tighter than anything he could imagine, his eyes faded from blue to blood before she had a chance to draw in a simple, shaking breath.

 

The moment his vampire face appeared, Damon stripped Elena of any control she may have had.  His fingers dug into the curve of her behind, lifting her against him as he spun them, wrenching a gasping groan from her lips as he slammed her back into the door hard enough that the wood bent in protest, splintering slightly around the hinges.  He lifted her high enough to grind himself wantonly against her heat, nipping at her jaw, her throat, the shell of her ear with razor sharp fangs, tongue darting out to lick away the small droplets of blood that he drew from her tender flesh.

 

“Back then,” he groaned hoarsely into her ear on a breath heated by the rush of borrowed blood through his pounding heart.  “I’d have had you that night, right here, where God, Jeremy and both our dead mothers could have seen.  _You_ consumed _me_ , Elena.  Every tiny little bit of control you thought I had was faked.  I could’ve killed Jeremy that night… again.  You’ll never know how close I came to just snapping his neck, shoving you back into that room and taking what I wanted so fucking badly, but I couldn’t.  I couldn’t be selfish.  I couldn’t force you to be with me, you had to want it, it had to be real.”

 

He grinned against her skin, nipping her lightly once more.  “Tonight, however…”  He pulled away and opened the door behind her, moving them both into the small motel room that he’d recreated down to the tiniest detail. 

 

The rabid need to tear cloth from flesh dissipated as the air between them crackled with the familiar energy of their passion.  Damon’s lips curved into a self-satisfied smirk as he spun Elena out of his arms and into the center of the room, her movement stopped only by the touch of his fingertips to her own.

 

Gentle music poured from the walls around them, surrounding them in the light notes of a piano melody older than Damon himself.  He pulled her back to him, her small body smoothing flush against his strong chest as they began to move in slow circles.  He spun her again, slower this time, catching her by the shoulders, his fingers splayed out across her stomach, the curve of her ass moulding to his groin, steel against silk, as he urged her hips to move in time with his own.

 

Gentle fingers brushed long tresses of hair from her shoulder and cool lips lowered to suckle the warm flesh at the junction of her neck.  The smooth scent of her arousal coupled with the rush of blood below his lips taunted his monster.  Dark veins skittered across his face as his eyes filled once again with blood and wickedly sharp fangs descended to lightly pierce soft skin.

 

“This is what you do to me, Elena,” he breathed into her ear, monster and man united as he turned her in his arms and walked her backwards to the bed.  “This is what you’ve always done to me, what you’ll always do to me.”  He lowered her gently onto the mattress, kissing and nipping a path from throat to breast, only to return almost immediately to her lips, drinking from her as a man even as he craved drinking from her as a monster equally as desperately.  As she writhed beneath his larger form, her legs wrapped around his thin waist, her nails digging into his shoulders, her own human teeth pulling at his lower lip until a tiny semblance of his control slipped and his hips lurched forward, driving the painfully hard evidence of his own arousal against the welcoming warmth that was all Elena.

 

The gasping moan that escaped her lips was sweeter than the most pure musical note as yet discovered, at least to Damon’s ears.  He dragged his mouth from hers, across her cheek to her ear, sucking heavily on her soft lobe while he struggled to rein in his rampant desire.  When he finally spoke again, his voice was breathless, barely more than a whisper, but it sent a distinct shiver down her spine and her skin erupted in a maze of goose bumps.

 

“There will never come a time when I am not utterly,” he nipped at the plump lobe of her ear gently. “Completely,” his tongue traced the shell, bringing on a whole new series of shivers. “Stupidly,” he lifted one hand to palm the ample curve of her breast, squeezing softly.  “Recklessly,” his hips began grinding in a slow, determined circle, ripping fresh whimpering moans from her nearly boneless form. “Eternally in love with you, Elena Gilbert.”  He returned his lips to hers, kissing her so gently that they met with the barest of pressure.  “Even if the day comes that you no longer want me.”

 

He watched her eyes fly open, denial warring with lust in their deep chocolate depths, her lips parting on a protest that he silenced with his own.  She was eighteen years old, she had no idea how long eternity could be; he, on the other hand, would always hear the incessant ticking of time in the back of his mind, counting down the seconds until she realized how much more she deserved than the damaged vampire that she consumed entirely with her every smile.

 

Rather than let her dwell on the resignation that swam in the bleeding ocean of his eyes, Damon returned his attention to the thin scrap of fabric that covered Elena’s body.  Reverent fingers drew the cloth from her skin, baring more and more of her flawless olive flesh to his hungry gaze.  In this single instance, fantasy was just as perfect as reality.

 

Cool lips danced across warm skin.  He pulled her dark nipple between his lips, teeth and tongue ripping the most delicious of moans from her throat as he suckled her hungrily.  Each flick of his tongue across her pebbled flesh drove her hips up into his, forcing him to smother his own wanton growl of lust as her moist core heated him even through the shelter of his jeans.

 

In a flash he was off of her, tearing his clothes from his body, pinning her in place with a smouldering, lust filled gaze that promised her a forever filled with all the pleasure he could provide.

 

Once free of all constriction, his erection standing proud as Damon gazed down at her, her olive skin flushed pink from arousal, her scent filling the room in a deliciously thick musk as she opened her legs to invite him home, he took his time returning to her arms.

 

He started with her toes, one gentle finger tracing a cool path over the arch of her foot, kneeling at the edge of their bed so that his tongue could follow suit.  He breathed a cool stream of air across her ankle, chuckling against her as he shivered in response before resuming his travels up her long leg.  He drank in the sweet sound of her whimpers when his tongue slipped under her knee, lapping away the salty sweetness of sweat he found softening her skin.  When his sharp fangs nicked the inside of her thigh, Damon’s heart sacrificed multiple beats.  Blood rushed from his brain to his cock, his already hard flesh stiffening impossibly more, swelling and pulsing when a flood of excitement escaped her tender folds.  His eyes darkened with inhuman need as he lost himself in her arousal, fangs that had only nipped now sunk into skin so soft that he could feel the layers separate smoothly around him before the intoxicating taste of her blood filled his mouth and the room filled with the music created from their simultaneous groans of pleasure.

 

When he’d drunk his fill of the beautiful little human that lay beneath him, he withdrew his fangs with care, lapping at the tiny droplets of blood that followed before they could stain the sheets with their crimson brilliance.  It was a mischievous smirk that curled his lips when he met her clouded gaze, her lust addled mind so murky with pleasure that she offered no resistance as he spread her thighs further, redirecting his attention to the dripping flesh that begged for his ministrations.  Her entire body arched beautifully off the bed at the first touch of tongue to her overly sensitive folds. 

 

With a muttered curse that was filled with the sounds of awing pleasure, Damon buried his face between her legs without grace, nipping, licking and sucking soft flesh and sweet nectar like a man starved.  Unintelligible words dripped from Elena’s lips as she writhed beneath him, his one hand pinning her hips easily to the mattress while her fingers curved into his hair, holding him to her, shamelessly grinding herself against his face.  Damon managed to edge even closer to her, driving his tongue into her dripping depths, his cool flesh a shocking contrast to the heat he found within her clenching body.  A shift of his shoulders spread her further still and he slid a single long finger inside her, grinning for the briefest of moments before withdrawing and entering her with a second finger the exact second his tongue found her clit, grazing over the sensitive bundle of nerves with just enough pressure to make her scream.

 

Her body clenched tightly around his fingers, her whimpering moans telling him exactly how close she was to her release.  As much as he enjoyed tormenting her as he played with her stunning body, his own body was begging for relief; even the small amount of friction he could create from grinding his aching cock into the mattress did nothing to take off the desperate edge that was keeping his eyes flooded with blood and his fangs hanging low in his mouth.  Damon slid a third finger inside her, sucking her clit heavily as he curled his fingers, hitting the exact right spot to push her over her peak, sending her headlong into an abyss of release, stroking her firmly as her inner walls clamped down on him, capturing him in a desperate grip hotter and tighter than any fist.  For a single moment he paused, watching the bliss filled expressions cross her face as she rode the high of her orgasm, brown eyes shining with unshed tears, ruby lips plump and swollen from her own teeth, knuckles turned white from the death grip she had on the sheets, all in the second before her body arched out before him and he freed his fingers, burying his tongue inside her as he greedily drank all she had to give.

 

With a single, final lap up her swollen folds, Damon shifted, giving her absolutely no time to come down.  Before she could form a word, he flipped her over on the mattress, pausing only long enough to adjust the pillow to support her before stretching out over top of her, settling against her parted thighs.

 

“Hold on tight, beautiful girl,” he whispered hotly against her ear before filling her completely with a single thrust of his hips.

 

He’d like to say he had enough sense of mind to take her on a second slow burn to release, but every muscle in his body cried out with the agony of holding back, and for the first time in a year, he refused to rein in the ridiculously heated passion he had for his girl. 

 

He slid her knee slightly further up the bed, opening her wider to him before digging his fingers into her hip, cutting half-moons into her delicate skin just seconds before he began to move.

 

In a hundred and seventy years, he’d done it all; he’d fucked and rutted, made love slow and soft, he’d fed and been fed upon, been both human and vampire, but never had he done it all at once.  Even while he moved within Elena at a brutal pace, his cock swollen and aching, his balls pulled tight with pending release, he could feel the tangible connection between them that brought tears of love and joy to their eyes while they moved in unison towards a shared orgasm that promised a white flame of pleasure that would consume them but never burn out.

 

The curses that poured from his lips were tender and filled with adoration as he hung on the very precipice of release, her name a distinct prayer that tumbled from his throat on a coarse cry the moment before he moved his fingers beneath her, unerringly finding her swollen clit, three firm strokes over the sensitive nub all it took to wrench an echoing cry of his name from the girl he would love until time ended.

 

She pulsed around him, the wet heat of her inner walls tightening on his cock as she came apart beneath him all he needed to reach his own peak of release, shouting out her name instead of whispering as he poured into her in short, jerking thrusts that ended only when he had nothing more to give.

 

He came back to himself slowly, panting unnecessary breaths into her ear as she stretched beneath him, both of them groaning softly as he slid from the warm comfort of her body.  He moved carefully until his back was up against the headboard and he pulled her into his arms, their sweat drenched skin sliding and blending together as they took a simple moment to enjoy her human warmth.

 

“What,” she asked softly, adjusting her head against him to gaze up into the now crystal blue depths of his eyes, “Brought all this on?”

 

He couldn’t know what she saw in his eyes in that moment, all he knew was the emotion slowly bleeding through everything that made him who he’d become.  When her eyes filled with bright tears, he was almost positive she could see his endless well of love that existed for her and her alone.

 

He shrugged softly, breaking some of the seriousness with a wry smirk.  “Figured we could try a little vamp on human action before you got all involved in being your nearly immortal badass supernatural self.”  His smirk widened into a teasing grin.  “Spice things up a little before you go all leather cat suits, black mascara, creature of the night, ‘sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me’ kind of girl.  Not that I wouldn’t support you every single step of the way.”  His eyes narrowed and his brows wagged with suggestion.  “I’ll even give you my credit card.  No questions asked.  Promise.”

 

“Damon,” she murmured softly, letting him know his joking deflection wasn’t going to work.  If Elena Gilbert wanted serious, then serious was what she would get.

 

“Elena,” he mimicked softly, his smirk dissolving into a tender smile that lit up his eyes with all the possibilities he found himself promising the girl in his arms.  “We spent so long looking for the cure, we were so determined for you to be human, that I never got the chance to tell you before tonight.”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“That it didn’t matter.”  When confusion clouded her gaze, he smoothed away the frown line that formed between her eyes with a gentle finger.  “It never mattered to me.  Not for a single second did I care if you were human or vampire.  I needed to take tonight to show you that there was never any difference for me.  I loved you human.  I love you vampire.  I’ll love you when we’re both ashes and dust.  End of story.”

 

She smiled at him tenderly, reaching up to stroke his jaw softly before placing a light kiss on his lips.  “You said all of this earlier,” she chastised lightly, settling down against his chest and closing her eyes as she yawned.

 

“Yeah but that was before the mind blowing sex,” he grinned down at her cockily, revelling in the tired chuckle that escaped her lips.  “I figured you’d believe me now.”

 

“I believed you then,” she murmured sleepily.

 

“Elena, when it comes to you, I’m not taking any chances.”  He grinned into her hair.  “Besides, call it indulging a fantasy, if you want.  Now I never have to wonder exactly how hot it would’ve been to have sexy times with human you and vampire me.  And it was hot.”  He grinned wider.  “H.O.T…. you get the picture.”

 

“Damon?”

 

“Elena?”

 

“Stop talking.”

 

He chuckled softly and as Elena fell asleep in his arms, he let the dream world fade away, coming back to himself in exactly the same position, cradling Elena tightly to his chest.

 

She murmured softly in her sleep, shifting position just enough that the scent of her arousal filled the air around him and Damon’s cock responded with an instant twitch and throb.  When he reached down to adjust his swelling dick, his fingers came away damp and he groaned softly before grabbing a cloth from his nightstand and cleaning himself off as best as he could without arousing himself any further.  The sheets would require washing, but he figured, fuck it; he’d take care of that in the morning.

 

Elena shifted again, her dark eyes fluttering awake, her lips curving into a gentle smile.  “I guess it’s only fair to tell you that you may have hit on another of my fantasies.”

 

Damon grinned down at her, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously.  “Oh, really?  Do feel free to tell me all the smutty details.”

 

She slapped his shoulder lightly, rolling onto her side, facing away from him as she closed her eyes again.  “Don’t push it, Salvatore.”

 

He slid down beside her, spooning her into his body, making sure his rapidly hardening flesh slid smoothly against the crevice of her behind.  “Oh, I think you like it when I push, Elena,” he murmured with a cocky confidence that his body was more than ready to deliver upon.

 

She ignored him completely, curving her body into his, letting the beginning of sleep already claim her as she murmured, “I just don’t get how you keep doing it.  I mean, nobody’s this good.”

 

“Nobody but me, you mean,” he forced his lips into a smirk, breathing a sigh of relief when sleep finally took Elena out of the conversation.  She never saw the once crystal blue beauty of his eyes descend into a sea of stormy grey as he realized he may have just stepped over the line.

 

Any hope of sleep that Damon had before speaking to Elena rapidly vanished, and he slipped silently out of their bed to a waiting tumbler of bourbon beckoning him to the library.

 

When the sun broke over the horizon and Elena’s eyes fluttered open, she was able to stretch out completely, enjoying the moment of languid warmth before confusion clouded her chocolate eyes.

 

“Damon?”

 

This was the first morning since committing everything to Damon that she’d awakened alone.

 

“Damon?”

 

Elena began to wonder why.

 

~~~TBC~~~

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: Thanks for coming back, even though I left you hanging. But hey, 3 weeks until new TVD ;) Looking forward to your reviews – they feed my muse desperately. ;) Hint. Hint. Hint. Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So folks, here we are at the start of what may turn out to be one of my more epically long tales. As such, I could use your help. Each chapter from here forward will be the fulfillment of one of Elena's fantasies that Damon has found in her journal – now I have a particularly impressive imagination, but there are only so many ways I can think of for them to knock boots, so to speak. Any suggestions for fantasies, please let me know, and I will integrate them into the coming chapters. The intention is to write one chapter a week, fulfil one fantasy a week until October when we've got them back on screen. I'm also a very open writer, there isn't much I haven't dabbled in, so I'm happy for any prompt. These are Elena's fantasies, who am I to say any one of them is wrong? And I highly doubt Damon would turn her down for anything. :) Thanks for your help in advance! And I'm looking forward to hearing what you have to think, so don't forget to drop me a line!


End file.
